The Night I first Met You
by Deer50
Summary: How did the Vagabonds all meet? Why does Chief love Tobe so much? Can Shaman sort out his feelings? Can Clown prove to everyone that he can be successful despite his flaws? Doga joins the Vagabonds? Completed. Multiple pairings. Plz review and answer poll
1. The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca.

Author notes: I decided to write a story on the Vagabond Ninja because I couldn't find any stories about them on fanfiction. They need more love. I love mostly all the characters in Pucca. My favorite is Tobe, then Clown and Shaman come close behind. Then Tobe's ninja henchmen. Chiefs okay…, she's my favorite girl in the series. I don't know which I like more Shaman or Clown. Clown's little "eh" is so freakin' adorable. Shaman… I don't why I like Shaman so much... xD

This story is mostly going to focus on how the Vagabond Ninjas met. Their relationships and pasts.

Please comment.

It was a cold stormy night in Sooga Village. Three drenched, shadowy figures hustled through the lonely streets. They desperately looked for a warm dry place to sleep. It has always been a hard life, especially when it rains. Food was not easy to find either. The group was famished from a long day of finding no food at all.

Chief called out over the angry screaming of the storm. "Over here. There's an empty shed." The storm almost drowned out her voice entirely.

Shaman raised his weary head and looked over to his fallen friend.

Clown injured his leg earlier from trying to escape from Policeman Bruce when the group attempted to steal some food. The violent wind's force kept pushing the disadvantaged, little clown into the mud.

Shaman lent him his outstretched hand and gently picked him up. Chief rushed over and lifted Clown's other free arm. Together they bared the unforgiving weather, both supporting each side of Clown.

Chief tried to keep her balance, but the wind easily made her slip to the ground. Clown kept slipping too. Shaman was the only one able to fight the storm. He pushed forward with his large form keeping hold of the clinging Clown's hand. Gritting his teeth, he braced against the wind and stood his ground.

The wind slowly slid Chief and Clown behind him; shielding them from the powerful stinging rain. Chief closed her eyes and covered her face with a free arm.

Water and slippery mud came up to their ankles. Goosebumps formed along their arms.

Their clothes clung tightly to their sodden bodies.

Shaman squinted in the blinding storm towards the shed. And he marched…

After five minutes they eventually reached the entrance. Shaman made a mad dash inside, glad to finally be in a calmer environment. The shed had a lot of holes, leaking a lot of water out of the roof. The floor was wet all over and it was still extremely chilly inside.

Though, none of the party cared. Compared to the storm, this small shed was a way better place to stay.

Shaman let go of Clown, stumbled to a corner, and sunk against the wall to rest.

Clown breathed out a sigh. His legs wobbled when he tried to walk. He immediately fell over twitching. He sniffed and rubbed his good leg, not daring to move the other one.

Clown started shivering furiously along with the rest of the group.

The rain pounded on the roof. The shed muffled most of the angry storm sounds.

"Shaman?" Chief called softly. Shaman opened one eye and looked over at her.

"Thanks for getting us here. We wouldn't have gotten here without you." Shaman nodded, looking annoyed that she woke him up just to tell him that. Still, he appreciated when he got praise from her.

Chief looked worryingly at Clown. "Does your leg hurt a lot?"

"No, but it would if I moved it… I'm exhausted…eh..." "Me too," she moaned, sinking to the ground.

She looked out the window anxiously at the huge sheet of rain, blocking the outside from view. "Do you think there'll be a flood?"

"Nah," Shaman states. Clown whimpers "But, what if there is…?"

"We can swim to safety." "Eh! But, I can't swim," he began with twitching spasms.

"I'm freezing," Chief mutters. "Come on you two, if we huddle together, we'll be less cold." Chief crouched next to Clown so he wouldn't have to walk to her on his leg.

Shaman walked steadily over to them and wrapped his arms around all of them.

Their shivering finally stopped after long minutes of taking in the heat of each other.

Clown went to sleep easily with a smile splayed across his face, snuggling his face up to them. Chief and Shaman remained awake; both having trouble sleeping when storms arrive.

Chief hated the rain, including the loud bullet strikes the rain produced on the rooftops. Chief closed her eyes almost drifting to a sleep until she was abruptly awakened by roaring thunder.

Chief did the thing she always did when she couldn't sleep. She pulled out a tiny picture of Tobe and stared at it for hours. She squinted in the dim light, daydreaming of the loving future she hoped to have with Tobe.

She sighed, smiling dreamily, "What do you think he's doing right now?"

"Probably sleeping..." "I would love to see that. I bet he looks adorable." She blushed at the photo, pulling it close to her face, and kissed the picture.

"Isn't he adorable?" She beamed. "…yeah sure… I'm not a girl…" Shaman rubbed his head uncomfortably. "It's so warm in here now, thanks to our little group hug." "Yeah."

There was a long silence and both finally gave up trying to make conversation. She didn't find Shaman much fun to talk to. He didn't understand how wonderful Tobe was. Shaman was way more talkative with Clown who had almost the same interests as him. They were the best of friends and did things together all the time. While she was more like their boss, they were buddies.

Chief knew they loved her a great deal. They all felt a loving bond between them. They thought of her as the dominate big sister even though she was the youngest. She thought of Shaman and Clown as very close brothers though they were not related by blood. Chief knew she was very bossy all the time, but they didn't seem to mind. Clown never wanted to be a leader; he was much happier being a follower. Shaman was very mellow with her ordering him. He was very used to it and couldn't decide what he really wanted to do anyway.

Chief closed her eyes; trying to drift off to sleep and thinking of Tobe. She hoped she

would dream of him…

Author's notes: I hope you like this. Sorry it's a bit short. Please comment, I need your support or I probably won't feel like finishing the story.


	2. How they met

Chapter 2

Shaman stared out the blurry window, lost in thought. Stormy days always brought back both happy and terrible memories.

Whenever it rains, he remembers the time he met Chief on that one cold, stormy night.

Seven years ago….

Jumong had a hard life right from the very the start. His parents were both abusive towards him. Jumong's father was an alcoholic and would often go into rages where he would beat him for no apparent reason. He sometimes hit him with glass objects and cut him. He got many scars from that.

Jumong's mother relied more on verbal abuse. She would always tell Jumong he was fat and useless if he didn't do anything she wanted. She occasionally hit him sometimes. She locked him in a closet for hours for no reason.

His mother kept complaining to him that he shouldn't exist. She said she didn't know what she was thinking when she had him. She reminded him all the time of how she wished she aborted him. At the time, Shaman didn't understand what that meant until a few years later.

His neighbors knew about the abuse, but they didn't care about him enough to call child services.

Jumong tried extremely hard to make his parents proud. He wanted to be able to be good at doing something. He found a book on preforming magic. Jumong practiced for months, but any magic he preformed turned out terrible. He could barely read the adult explanations because he was extremely young.

When he showed his parents what he tried to learn, his performance turned out awful. Afterward he got more verbal abuse and also beaten violently with a wrench. All he wanted was to be told they loved him.

Jumong was never read any bedtime stories at night. Never got a warm, motherly kiss on the cheek. Never got a huge lovely hug. And was never told he was loved.

They hated seeing him and would lock him in his room most of the time. Finally, they got so sick of him that they drove him to a lonely street. They kicked him out of the car and drove away without ever looking back in the rearview mirror. Leaving a scared, weeping little Jumong watching the car disappear as it drove over the horizon. He was seven 1/2 years old then…

Jumong wandered days on the street, weak from hunger. He distrusted anyone he met in the streets. When some adults stared at him, he would slink back to the shadows or hide in different stores.

He learned very quickly that if he was going to survive, he needed to steal. He became a thief and learned quickly of living life on the streets.

On nights he would cry and wish he was still sleeping in a warm bed. Instead, he had to sleep in a rotten box or on the bare ground using newspapers as blankets.

He would run out of food once in a while, and then he would have to eat the rats in the alleys.

He knew how to live on the streets but he still lived in very poor conditions. He got sick very easily because the weather was very cold and he couldn't afford a jacket.

When he walked too close to strangers his heart beat so fast he thought it would explode. He would always get too afraid to speak when a stranger talked to him. He always stayed silent.

One stormy night, he sat on a cold bench, rubbing his hands together to stay warm. Shop owners refused to let him inside. They knew he was the boy stealing their products.

A bus stopped near the bench.

A little girl with her mother stepped out. The girl whipped out an umbrella and tried to move the umbrella above her mom. The mom brushed the umbrella aside and started walking. The little girl pranced behind her, stopped, and turned toward the bench.

She stared for a bit, cocking her head at the little boy staring sadly at a tiny puddle.

She skipped over to him and raised the umbrella over his head. He looked up at her. "What are you doing out here sitting in the rain? Aren't you wet and cold?"

The girl tugged gently at her ponytail waiting for his reply. Usually he would have stayed silent, but this new girl was different she talking in a bubbly sweet tone that drowned out the storm. It made him not as nervous. She looked about his age.

"I liv ….nothing." Jumong had no desire to tell anyone about his parents and problems. "Don't you have a jacket?" "….I..I gave it to my sister because I didn't want it."

He lied to her so she would loose interest and skip away; back to her mother. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, but the girl was persistent. "I'm sorry. I can't hear you when you mumble... Here, you can have my jacket."

She fumbled with her jacket zipper, took it off, and wrapped it around Jumong. "There, that's better." Jumong gaped at her in shock. What is she being so nice for? I'm a total stranger. Does she want something in return? "I don't w-want it," he fibbed.

"I can just get another jacket. I'm super rich." She handed him her umbrella. "My names Jing Jing. What's yours?" Jumong eyed her suspiciously.

Why did it matter to introduce himself, he wasn't going to see her ever again. "J-Ju- mong"

She tried pronouncing it three times and just couldn't say it right.

Jing Jing giggled, "That's a strange name."

Saying it's strange; is that good or bad?

Her mother called to her in a bored tone "Leave him alone, sweetie, come along."

"Okay" She looked back to Jumong, waved to him, then skipped back to her mother.

Jumong stared at her leaving, a warm feeling rising in his chest. Something he never felt before. No one has ever been so nice to me... He was lost in thought then realized he still had her umbrella.

"Wait, you forgot your umbrella!" "Keep it! I don't need it!" she called cheerfully.

Jumong stared up at the umbrella and at his new jacket and smiled happily. "Thank you so much!"

The word sounded strange fumbling from his mouth. No one has ever done anything for him to deserve a 'thank you'

Jumong thought she was odd being a bit too cheery when the weather was this bad.

But he didn't mind. Her kindness made him feel warm inside and that drew away all the coldness of the storm.

Days went by. Those days turned into weeks.

Jumong grew older and more comfortable with life on the streets. By this time, he knew how to break and enter into people's homes. He even knew where all the good places to hide from the police. If only his parents could see him now. They'd be sorry.

Or would they care that their only son turned into a master thief.

Sometimes he would look through the windows of houses and see families laughing and eating together. Having fun leaving him out in the cold, miserable and lonely.

Jumong wondered why he kept on living. He was unhappy and sad all the time. His heart ached all the time. His heart felt empty. Something was missing… What is missing?

He felt like an empty shell roaming alone on the streets.

What do I live for?

Jumong thought a long time about that question, and it always remained unanswered. Am I afraid to die? It shouldn't be hard… I wouldn't have to deal with all the sadness and pain…

He sat alone by a tree, watching loving families in the park. Laughing, telling jokes, hugging each other, mothers kissing their child's foreheads. A tear slid down Jumong's cheek. Then he realized the answer. He wanted to keep living so he would one day know the feeling of being loved. He didn't want to die until he knew…

Jumong thought he felt it when he met Jing Jing. He wanted to live to feel it again.

Someday…

The next night, he huddled in a battered box with the umbrella sitting in a hole on the box, using it as a roof. He couldn't find food that day and miserably held his empty stomach.

His survival instinct said to eat as much as you could. Cause you'll never know when your next meal will be. Jumong managed to get a little chubby from doing this. He didn't care as long as it kept him less hungry.

He hadn't eaten since last night's dinner and he felt miserable with an empty stomach.

He couldn't sleep so he looked through the newspaper he used to use as a blanket.

Most of the newspaper, he couldn't read well. He was only a seven year old.

He looked at the comic section and could read a little of it. He found an article about a mansion. Picking up very little words. Looking at the address, he found out it was very near.

He ran through the streets holding the umbrella. His clothes were mostly dry though a little damp; the newspaper clutched in his small hand.

He found the address after a twenty minute jog and snuck into the unlocked gate.

Jumong thought it would be cool to stay in a mansion for a night. A huge, warm place instead of a small cramped box. The mansion didn't have high security with guards perched outside. He could easily get inside if he was careful.

He prowled around the yard, flattening himself against the muddy ground. Mud smeared across his face, concealing his face in the darkness.

He gingerly peered above the window sill and looked inside. He gasped at a girl he immediately recognized. The girl who generously warmed his heart on that cold night months ago.

Jing Jing was eating dinner by herself at a long table. Butlers and maids went in and out of the

kitchens. Other than the servants, he didn't see any other adults in sight.

Thinking back on that night, he recalled her saying she was rich. He didn't know she meant the mansion millionaire kind of rich.

He thought she meant she had ten dollars in her allowance and like any other common little kid, highly exaggerated its worth.

Should I turn back and find another place? What if I get caught and I scare her? Would she remember me?

Jumong stood outside, thinking for long minutes. The longer he waited to make a decision, the more anxious he became. Gradually, anxiety blew up in his head forming terrible doubt about her.

She loves her big fancy mansion. Eating a huge feast all to herself. Wearing unnecessary flashy clothing like any other rich girl. Jumong glared angrily as the doubts popped up one by one.

She probably just felt pity for me. She didn't really like me. She just pretended to try and trick me into trusting her. I barely know her, but I hate her already…

I'm coming into her house. There are so many rooms I could hide in, they won't find me.

I could track mud into some of her rooms and mess it up. I could probably steal a couple things, too. Like she'll notice anything missing with so many fancy crap around.

He went through an unlocked back door, intentionally throwing some mud in some places and giggling stupidly. He heard a gasping noise and quickly looked behind him. One of the butlers started wide-eyed in shock at him.

Jumong's neck hairs stood on end like a surprised kitten. His feet glued in place, too terrified to move.

Why did he have to giggle so loudly? I acted without thinking. I'm so stupid… What will happen if I'm caught? Will he call the police? Will I be sent to an orphanage? I'm afraid of both…

The butler abruptly screams for help, causing Jumong to snap out of his horrified trance.

Jumong scrambled outside on the porch and hid under its staircase.

Maybe I can make a mad dash out to the gates… No, I wouldn't make it… He curled up into a ball and waited for silence.

There was a loud clamor inside and he heard a door open.

Loud angry barking erupted above him. Terror filled the air and the Doberman pinscher

easily sniffed out the little boy beneath the deck.

They jumped on him and started tearing at his skin. Jumong cried sharply and tried to fight off the attack dogs.

Five of them bit at him viciously, attempting to rip him apart. Blood covered his left arm and he couldn't stop crying and screaming. Am I going to die? I'm going to die because I made a lousy mistake. I'm so pathetic.

The dogs were huge ferocious creatures, gnawing until blood was covering most of him.

Jumong thrashed wildly on the bloody ground trying to escape from the dogs. His eyes grew heavy and the world kept spinning around. He got weaker as he lost more blood.

A loud yell called out in the night. Jumong vaguely heard it and held his dizzy head.

The dogs disappeared back into the mansion with the owner.

Jumong tried to move his limbs, but they wouldn't budge. He drifted in and out of consciousness, wanting to go to sleep quickly. The rising fear of never waking up again is what kept him awake.

Footsteps pounded on the deck, closing in on him.

He wanted to run away, but he couldn't move. The light rain drizzled on his face that faced up towards the sky.

Jing Jing stepped under the staircase looking anxiously at him. "Are you going to be okay?" she whispered in a small voice.

Jumong drew in as much energy he could muster to scream at her. "Leave me alone!" "But you need help…"

"I've been doing everything on my own without anyone's help… This is nothing!"

Jumong tried to be as rude to her as possible so she would go away. But Jing Jing was just as persistent as last time.

"Go away!" he yelled with his last bit of energy and went limp on the ground.

Jing Jing then calls to her servants.

Jumong groggily opened his eyes. He was bundled in a yellow wool blanket. His head was propped up on a huge red pillow and he was covered everywhere in bandages.

Turning to his side he saw Jing Jing with a bottle of milk in her hand.

What does she think I am? A baby? Then it instantly hit him how terribly thirsty he was. Jing Jing noticed and gave him the bottle. At least it wasn't a baby bottle…

Jumong sucked it dry then reluctantly gave it back to her.

Jing Jing smiled widely.

"What are you so happy for? I just tried to rob you…"

"I remember you. You were that kid sitting on the bench… I'm sorry about my dogs. I told my butlers not to put them outside… But they didn't listen…"

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours." I didn't sleep as long as I thought.

Jumong looked around the big room surrounded by busy servants.

"Are you going to stay here with me?

My parents are always busy on business trips and they never play with me… Will you be my playmate?"

"I…I can't. My parents will be worried about me...," he lied. He felt immense guilt that he tried to rob this friendly girl a while ago. Why did I do that? What was going through my mind? What's wrong with me?

A bark sounded in another room causing him to jump then shiver uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, are you afraid of dogs?"

"I am now…"

"Don't worry; I'll keep them away from you… Why did you try to steal from me?"

Jumong looked ashamed at the floor. "I… I don't know…"

"Where are your parents?" Jumong always avoided answering those kinds of questions.

"They're… at the movie theatre."

"Really? Why didn't you go with them?"

"It was rated R… When are your parents coming home?"

"Maybe three months" she answered with a frown.

"Three months! What!"

"I told you they're on business trips…"

'They really shouldn't leave you for so long," said Jumong.

'I know, but they do anyway."

'That's terrible. Don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes, but I'm used to it," admitted Jing Jing.

Man, she's always so cheerful. You'd never guess she was so lonely. You'd think she'd get teary the minute I asked her about her parents. It takes a really strong person to hide sadness behind a smile.

Jumong couldn't help but admire the girl. Despite her sadness and loneliness, she still managed to be happy.

"I can do some magic. Want to see?"

"Really? I would love to!"

"Okay, I'm still working on it. I'm not very good."

Shaman raised an arm and small sparks came from his finger tips.

Jing Jing looked on in wonder

"Watch this."

Ice started producing on top of his fingertips. "I made ice."

Jing Jing clapped. The ice suddenly melted and his hand was burning. "Ow! Ow!" Jumong shook his hand back and forth. Water was placed in front of him so he stuffed his hand inside.

"Are you okay!"

"yeah… Told you, I'm not that good."

"It's amazing you can do magic at all."

"It wasn't that hard to learn."

"Can… I call you Shaman?"

"What? Why?"

"It just suits you better than Ju-moo-ng- I can't even pronounce your name right… Shaman is the only magic person I know of"

"Well, I can think of Magician."

"No, Shaman is a better name… Do you like it?"

"It's not like I'm going to stay long" Chief all of a sudden looked like she would cry.

"I mean, I can stay for a while…"

"That's great!" she ran up to him and hugged Shaman.

"Could you hold my hair pin? I'll need it tomorrow."

Jing Jing didn't come for it the next day. She must have forgotten…

Shaman always kept it until she would ask for it someday.

A few days later, he told her the truth about his parents just because he felt he should.

Jing Jing held on to him and cried for the longest time.

When her parents eventually came home after three months, they looked at the boy in wonder.

"Jing Jing, who is this? A friend?"

"Yes… Momma! Papa! Please let him stay! He has no home! His parents hurt him bad and he can't be abandoned again!" Jing Jing pleaded to her parents.

"Sweetie, you can't just bring strangers into our home. We could get in trouble with the police if they think he was kidnapped."

"He's not a stranger! He's my friend!" Jing Jing wiped away her tears. Shaman looked at them in the shadows. He wanted to scream 'I am not you friend!' but then he might get put back on the streets to starve again. He though better of it.

"Honey, calm down. He needs to leave. He can't stay here." "Please you're never here for me. You're always doing work and that's all you care about. For just this once, can I have a friend to keep me company! Please, I've never asked for anything before!"

"Jing Jing…" Her father whispered in the mother's ear. Long minutes went by.

"Okay, Jing Jing… We'll see what we can do."

"We need his parent to give up custody over him and inform his parents"

"Little boy. What is your address?"

"I don't have one..."

"Your address before you left home"

"Um… 3…4… I don't remember"

Both parents sighed. "What are their full names?

Finally, the two adults found his parents in a directory.

They left in a car and were gone for hours. Jing Jing waited impatiently, scared if her friend would have to leave her.

They came back saying the parents immediately gave up custody over Shaman. He could stay.

A week later…

"Get my friend something to eat, please."

"Yes ma'am." The servant replied respectfully, bowed, and exited the room. A few minutes later, he returned with the most glorious feast Shaman had ever seen. There was salmon, steak, turkey, and ice cream for dessert.

After they had eaten their fill, Jing Jing asked Jumong about his life on the streets.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, we can talk about something e-."

"I don't want to talk," Jumong interrupted her.

Jing Jing sighed and sat back in her chair. This boy was really difficult. She wondered how she was ever going to get through to him. Somebody's going to have to teach this poor boy how to trust someone.

"Have you gotten enough to eat?" she asked, a look of concern across her face.

"What do you care?" he replied stubbornly. At this, Jing Jing stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What's your problem? Have you forgotten that I was the one who helped you? Get it through your head. I care about you."

Jumong wasn't sure how to react. "Leave me alone!" he shouted and ran out of the room. Jing Jing ran after him. She finally caught up to him in her bedroom. Jumong was huddled in a corner

Jing Jing slowly walked over to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright," she said softly." You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I was being pushy. I'm sorry." She gently rubbed Jumong's back and hugged him.

Jumong wasn't used to being shown affection. He recoiled at first. But then, he welcomed the hug. He even returned it.

"See? You just want to be loved," cooed Jing Jing. She slowly lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek. They stayed that way for a few seconds.

Finally, they came out of their tender embrace. Jumong couldn't help but wonder at Jing Jing. She had melted his heart of ice. He'd believed it was impossible.

Jing Jing's really not so bad. She's very sweet.

Jing Jing finally broke the silence.

"Do you want some ice cream?" "Okay…" Jumong answers shyly.

Shaman sighed, overcome by nostalgia. Chief and I were so happy after that. He looked warmly at her. He really did love her. He would always love her. He didn't know what kind of love it was.

He felt the love of a sister. A friend, a lover…

Since he never had any one to care for him, she became like a mother hen to him. Jing Jing was good at taking care of people. She would scold him for his mistakes. Comfort him when he was miserable. The role of a mother fit her so well that she grew bossier over time.

Lastly, he could picture them in the future with kids of their own. Their wedding... He would love to live with her. Do I love her that way...?

Jumong questioned over and over in his mind what kind of love he felt for her. One day he knew Jing Jing would ask him that and he wanted to be ready to answer her.

They grew closer than anyone ever could in one year. They were inseparable. They followed each other everywhere. They did everything together.

One day Jing Jing's parents appeared in front of her.

"Momma, Dad, you finally came home!"

"Honey, listen, we have something we need to tell you."

"We became bankrupt… Someone bought all the stock we invested in."

Jing Jing cocked her head. "What does that mean?"

"We decided to sell you to one of our friends."

"Sell me…?"

"You can't live with us or Shaman anymore."

"What why?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

"No! There's nothing to understand! This isn't right…! Why isn't Shaman coming with me!"

"I sold him to someone separately… It was for your own good. I think a street rat would have a bad influence on you."

"What did you say! Don't you ever call him that! How could you! He was hurt by his parents and now you're selling him to someone. He'll think he's unwanted once again!"

"That's enough Jing Jing! Get in this truck." Her father picked her up and threw her roughly into the back of the truck.

This isn't happening!

Shaman walked out of the house "Hey, what's going on?"

"Shaman, run!"

"Jing Jing?" Shaman ran toward her then he was picked up by both arms.

"Sorry, street urchin, you're going in this truck."

"What are you doing?" Shaman yelled as he was thrown in the vehicle

He heard voices outside the vehicle.

"We can't make the drive until tomorrow."

"When"

"About 8:00 am we'll start driving"

"The police don't start coming around the roads until ten… You know this is illegal right?"

"We don't care. All we care about is getting our payment."

What is wrong with them? Poor Chief must be heart broken… I still don't understand what happened…

He was afraid to use his magic now. He didn't know what would happen if it backfired.

There was no hope of escape. Shaman looked everywhere for any cracks. Soon, he gave up and went to sleep. He didn't have a watch with him. He couldn't tell time yet anyway. So he woke up wondering when they would start leaving.

This is the end. Jing Jing and he would separate forever. He would never again feel her warmth and comfort. He'll probably be shipped off to mean people like his parents.

It'll probably change me back to who I was before. My heart will freeze into ice again… I don't want to change...

The silence was dreadful and terrifying. Panic struck him and he tried to chase them away with the beloved memories he spent with Jing Jing

He felt around and looked for things. All he felt were piled up boxes. All of a sudden, he remembered he was wearing pockets today. Shaman rummaged through them and found the hairpin he always held on to for Chief.

He clicked the lock on the truck just as it started moving.

Shaman swung the door open and jumped to the ground, spinning a little.

He looked around to make sure no one saw his escape.

Oh no! Jing Jing! I didn't get Jing Jing! He saw her truck pull away, leaving a heartbroken Shaman.

He sunk to his knees and bawled hard.

"No! Come back, Jing Jing! Come back!" His wails turned to silent weeping.

All hope is gone. Jing Jing is never coming back… It's all my fault. I should've found that hairpin sooner. He wiped his tears on the back of his hand. She must be so scared…

"Shaman…" a small voice rose from a bush.

I'm hearing things… "Shaman!"

He ran toward the bush and embraced his best friend. "Jing Jing! How did you get out?"

"I always have my own hairpin with me… I gave you that hairpin for a reason, Shaman… I thought it would come in handy some day. And it did"

"So you never wanted it back?"

"No, it was for you Shaman. I'm so glad you still kept it.

"I'm so glad you're here with me…" Shaman embraced her once more and cried tears of joy. She couldn't hold back either and they crouched down together sharing another emotional memory for the future.

Shaman stared out the window, lost in thought. He glanced over at his best friend, Clown, who was curled up in a corner snoring softly. Chief and I met him almost two months after we left her mansion

Clown was the best friend Shaman could ask for. He was always there if Shaman had a bad day or just need someone to talk to. He was close with Chief to. They were like brother and sister. Clown was fiercely loyal to the group. The Vagabonds could not find a better member if they searched for a hundred years.

Imagine if we had just left him there…

Clown was born with a rare disorder that caused twitching muscle spasms whenever he laughed. It didn't help that his father was a circus ringleader.

His father tried to teach him the proper way to laugh. Clown tried very hard to learn the way his father wanted, but all that he could muster was a twitch and an "eh!"

His father would get so mad at him that he would get slapped and sent to bed without dinner, if he laughed wrong.

Until he brought him to a doctor. Binngure was diagnosed with this dreaded disorder.

After that, his dad stopped trying to show him how to laugh. Shook his head and gave up.

All the strain of his father's pressure caused his disorder to worsen. He got nervous too easily and now twitched when he was nervous. He became emotionally weak.

Binngure hated this burden he was born with mostly because it made his father so ashamed of him. His father kept him away from the other clowns.

His mother left them because she didn't want to be disgraced by her "messed up son" as she called it. His father mentioned his mother all the time. He always stared at her photo.

Binngure knew his dad blamed him for his beloved wife's leaving them, though he never said it.

Binngure felt a stab of guilt when he saw his father. Sad eyes shadowed. A deep frown. His father stared longingly out the window dreaming of his wife. He missed her so much.

And it was my fault she left. My stupid disorder. I'm "messed up."

His condition slowly ate away at his dearest dream.

How could I be a clown if I can't laugh?

His father sometimes couldn't look at him.

The other clowns nicknamed him "Clown" because he was the laughing stock of all the clowns.

He wished he could go outside at meet the other clowns but his father would get angry if he ever came near the window.

One night, there was a big party to celebrate the success of the circus' latest performance. He wasn't invited and so he isn't allowed to go.

Clown begged and begged with his dad to bring him.

Clown was determined to carry out his plan. To tell his greatest jokes to the other clowns.

If it went well, maybe his father would be proud of him. That's he really wanted right now. He might be able to become a clown. That is his dream.

It didn't matter if he wasn't invited. His father was the leader of the whole circus and he could bring his son if he wanted to.

After five minutes of pleading; tired of hearing his begging, he regretfully agreed.

Clown jumped in the air in success, twitching in excitement.

"Eh!" he covered his mouth and gingerly looked up at his father.

His father held his head in his hand with embarrassment then anger came. "it shouldn't be that hard to keep your laughing to youself! If you're going to go, there'll be none of that! If you can't laugh like everybody else; don't laugh at all!"

"I won't, I promise"

What's the use of a fake laugh when it's not your real laugh with true feelings?

Clown thought up all the funniest jokes he could come up with. He started practicing in front of the mirror and tried to say his jokes without laughing. It was hard at first, but then he got it.

Dad brought him to the party in the middle of the night. Everyone was dancing to some silly music and people were laughing every five minutes. He never was invited to parties before so he didn't know if this party was considered strange or not. Dad went up to fellow clowns he knew. He told his son to "run along and not get into any trouble." In this case, he meant don't laugh.

Clown poured some punch in a big polka-dotted cup. All of a sudden, a random horn sounded out of nowhere, causing him to jump and twitch. He almost said a nervous "eh," but he covered it up by gulping a whole lot of punch at once. He coughed and drank it more slowly.

A voice sounded over the crazy music. "Turn that off for a minute." It was his father. Clown waved at him. "Hey Dad!" He shouted at him just as the music turned off.

His voice echoed all over the room causing everyone to stare at him. Clown heard a couple of people snickering and his father looked down at the ground, shaking his head. Clown shrunk behind the crowd and drank more punch to calm his nerves.

"Anyway…..Everyone gather around. It's time to take a huge family picture of our group."

He meant family in the sense that they all got along, but weren't related by blood. But Clown was related to his father by blood. They were real family. Yet his dad cared more about them than his own son.

His dad sat in the middle of the whole group. "Dad. Dad. Can I sit next to you?" "Um….Sure…But first, there's a present for you in the kitchen." "For me?" "Yes, for you…..Get back before this picture is taken, okay?"

Clown beamed and ran toward the kitchen.

His birthday was a week ago and Clown thought Dad forgot all about it.

He looked everywhere in the kitchen for his belated birthday present, but couldn't find it anywhere.

I'm going to miss the picture with Dad! I'll look for it later.

Clown ran out of the kitchen towards his dad, but to his horror, he saw that people were getting out of their seats.

The camera was being put away. The picture was already taken without him. Clown sniffed back his tears. He found his dad happily talking with three or four clowns.

"Dad! Dad! I missed the picture and I couldn't find the birthday present!" "Birthday? Oh! Um…it was in there…Maybe someone moved it…" Clown could tell when his dad lied. His dad didn't remember about his birthday.

There was no present. He just wanted me to stay out of the picture. He'd rather take the picture with a fake family than his real son. His "messed up" son…..I think I knew there really wasn't a present waiting for me. I just wanted Dad to…

Clown wiped away the tears from his face and ran into the bathroom. He sat in the stall, still crying and drawing absently on the door.

Oh yeah! I forgot about my plan! I need to calm down first. He spent a while in the stall then finally walked calmly out of the bathroom

He found a small group of clowns that snickered when he came up to them. "H-hi… I have some really funny jokes that I've been working on... Do you w-want to hear them?"

One of the clowns nodded while the others giggled uncontrollably.

"Sure…You know what would be better, if you tell it to the whole party!"

He grinned and pushed the little clown to the front of the room. "W-wait! I-I can't!" His voice was drowned out by the music.

The big clown tapped into the microphone. "Hey everyone! The ringleader's son has some jokes to tell us!" There was a hint of cruelness in his voice that Clown didn't like.

He's making fun of me…..I'll show him! I'll put on the funniest act in history!

But when everyone turned to stare at him, he felt really small and pathetic.

His body went tense and he started to twitch. He didn't trust himself to speak when he started twitching.

I'm never going to let anyone hear me say "eh" now!

He found his father in the crowd. His face was pale, his mouth wide open in shock. I need to be funny! I can't let Dad be ashamed of me anymore!

He tried to start with his first joke. "There w-was t-this, eh!"

No! I ruined everything… Dad looks so disappointed…

The crowd snickered and some mimicked him. They slowly burst into a laughing uproar.

There was no use in continuing now; he couldn't say anything that was comprehendible to any ear.

His dad stared at the ground, not giving eye contact with anyone, and walked into the kitchen.

Clown jittered as he walked off the stage and into the bathroom.

I feel so numb. The laughter seems so far away as if I'm just floating in emptiness. The laughter is like a black rhythm entwining around his ears.

The big clown's voice echoed on the microphone. "Well… That was the ringleader's son! Wasn't he funny! "There was this, eh!" he mimicked cruelly.

The crowd laughed some more.

Clown stayed in the stall for two hours waiting for everything to quiet down.

He heard some cheers and singing.

Clown opened the door and quietly walked out of the bathroom.

The whole crowd was joined in hands, singing peacefully at some happy and slow tune.

Clown looked among the crowd's circle for his father. He wasn't there. He saw his dad on the sidelines in the dim light, watching the circle.

Clown walked to his father with his head bowed. He shifted his feet uncomfortably and looked up slowly at his dad.

His father knew he was there, but didn't face him.

"Dad… I'm so sorry… I just wanted…you…to be able to talk about me with pride… You to be glad I'm your son…to be proud of me…"

Clown blinked back the stinging in his eyes as well as in his throat. Tears were coming. He couldn't help it; he felt so terrible and was unnecessary burden to his dad.

He sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Dad are you…mad at me?"

His dad kept staring at the singing circle. Their conversation blocked out all the extra noise.

"I do love you… But it's so hard to love someone you hate at the same time"

"You… hate me…"

"I can't help it if I feel that way… I…Don't know how to keep loving you… I'm disappointed in you…"

"I'm sorry, dad…" Tears ran freely from his eyes.

They were the only ones not in the circle. His father can't join because of him.

Clown left the party and walked home by himself. He couldn't look his father in the eye ever again. His father never wanted to see him again.

I'm the reason dad's made fun of. I'm the reason for everything.

Clown wrote a goodbye letter to his father and bawled heavily all the way through. He packed some clothes and a little food in a bandanna. He left the letter on his father's pillow.

He was about to leave the house but turned back reluctantly. He looked at a photo of his father and mother and a baby him in their arms, sitting together happily; at a time when laughter was real and happy, not cruel.

Clown loved laughter, but not the cruel kind that hurts you and the people closest to you.

He longed to be a successful clown and bring the happiest kind of laughter and smiles.

It would make him feel special, like he made the world a happier place.

He wept deep shuddering breaths as he hugged the photo close to his chest, then gently placed it in the bandanna.

I'm going to miss dad… But I need to leave so he can be happy…

He trekked down the dark street, wiping his wet face with his damp sleeve.

Finally clown let out a big sigh and calmed down. He traveled for miles and miles until he couldn't walk anymore. He settled in a small village, on a lonely sidewalk and fell asleep.

He spent the next few days staring at his feet.

His world felt very dark, with no color at all. Eventually, he ran out of food and was forced to steal.

He found the easiest places to steal were in crowds. People were busy trying to get to their desired destination. All the people camouflaged his small form. He wasn't used to living on the streets so he got caught once in a while.

In one case, he was beaten by this huge guy, getting lucky that he wasn't killed.

He tried to earn money by telling jokes and setting out a can. Instead they just laughed at his twitching.

He couldn't stand cruel laughter so he stop trying to get money that way. He found an alley with two sleeping children.

They both were huddled around a pack.

He grabbed the bag a nimbly made his escape around the corner. One of the children, a girl, wasn't a sound sleeper; she nudged her sleeping companion.

Clown let out a yelp as he heard pounding footsteps after him as a large boy bounded after him.

The boy caught him instantly and Clown fell face first on the sidewalk. Clown's yelp caught in his throat as the boy's powerful bear hands pinned him onto the ground.

Clown curled in a ball and covered his head.

"Why'd you steal my bag for?

"Wait! Please don't hurt me! I- I can tell jokes!"

The boy growled at him.

"Shaman wait." She quietly talked to the boy. "I'm sorry about Shaman; he really means no harm."

"Whatever, just let me go!"

Shaman let go and Clown scrambled to his feet. He attempted to run away but Shaman blocked his path.

Clown backed into the corner and started sniveling. They both were much larger than him. The girl patted his shoulder. "Don't be scared, we won't hurt you… You said you can tell jokes? Let's hear them."

After he told a joke he started to twitch but they were happily laughing at the joke. Not at him!

Clown was so happy. There laughs were genuine and pure to his ears.

That was the day he finally made friends.


	3. Doga

Shaman woke up the next day to find Clown and Chief gone. They left on a trip somewhere without telling him. Shaman was all alone. He missed them already.

Shaman left the shed to go forage for food. He stopped at an open field to survey the landscape.

Suddenly, a boulder rolled down the hill above the field and began chasing poor Shaman.

There must've been a rockslide somewhere. He started running as fast as he could, desperately trying to escape.

Shaman neglected to look in front of him and crashed into someone.

He had the wind knocked out of him. The other person was in the same condition. Both of them lay on their backs in a daze.

Could it be? Had he possibly run into Clown? Shaman got excited at the thought. He missed Clown so much.

Shaman pulled himself up, went over to the other person who was still on the ground, and immediately froze as he recognized who it was.

It was Doga, the foul-tempered evil witch. She was avoided by everyone in Sooga Village and he collided with her just now.

Shaman's teeth chattered in terror. Maybe he could escape without her knowing what happened.

Too late, Doga sprang to her feet with murder in her eyes.

Shaman desperately summoned all his magic to defend himself. Doga was obviously one hundred times better than he was at the dark arts.

She summoned a mass of purple fire in her palm while laughing maniacally.

Aww this is going to hurt, he thought. The instant before Shaman got zapped, he felt the ground vibrating. Doga felt it too and stopped short of her attack.

They both looked up to see the boulder accelerating towards them.

Shaman had forgotten all about it. He tried a dance to make a force field but instead flowers grew at his feet beneath him. "My stupid magic"

"Move!" Doga yelled, shoving him forcefully aside.

She glared at the boulder and lasers shot out of her eyes.

The lasers enveloped the oncoming threat and it exploded into smaller rocks.

It was no longer big enough to crush them. There were rocks falling out of the sky, though.

Shaman was quick and clumsily fell out of the way of one of the rocks. However, Doga wasn't so lucky.

One rock crashed into her ribs, causing her to double over in pain. Another landed on her arm and another on her leg, producing a sickening cracking noise.

Doga's shrill scream pierced the air.

Shaman couldn't believe his luck. He avoided both Doga's wrath and the falling rocks.

He began walking away, overwhelming relief flooding through him from the dangerous situation.

Then some unwanted thoughts came into his mind as his empathetic side took over.

His brain told him to run, but his heart wouldn't let him. Shaman looked back at Doga, struggling to lift the rocks off her limbs.

He gingerly approached her, terrified that she would zap him. He lifted the rocks off her arm and leg which were both broken.

Shaman gently grabbed her good arm, Doga recoiled instantly.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't touch me!" she snarled. Doga swiped at him with her good arm like an angry cat.

Her behavior reminded Shaman of himself when Chief tried to help him. "Y-you can't walk on your own, you know."

Long pause. "Fine!" she spat angrily.

After a while, Doga demanded to know why Shaman was helping her. "I can't just leave you like this, Doga"

"Yes you can. It's easy. Just walk away."

"I meant that my conscience couldn't take it."

This answer didn't seem to be good enough for her and she immediately started ranting.

"You dragged me into your situation! You led that thing to me to hurt me; I hope your conscience can't take that!"

Then she started complaining about many other things Shaman did. He groaned and shut her out so he wouldn't have to hear her.

He gently picked her up in a bridal style. "I said stop, you imbecile!"

She sounded nervous, being awkwardly held in the air like this.

Doga clung to him. "Don't you dare drop me."

"Okay."

She realized the position she was in as he carried her. "No one better see us. I'm not your bride. And I don't like you."

"I can see that."

"Why are you carrying me like this! I would never be your bride!" she fumed.

Shaman didn't understand what she meant. Something about the random comment she made struck his funny bone.

He burst out laughing uncontrollably. "What are you talking about? I wouldn't marry you. I'm too young."

Then Shaman immediately knew what she meant and wished he had just draped her over his shoulder

"Nobody's going to see us. I'll stay off the roads," he said, blushing furiously.

Why would Doga have those kinds of thoughts? "Do you want to get married someday?" he asked, trying to make polite conversation.

She looked at him like he was insane. "What! Never! What makes you think I would want to do something like that?" she spat distastefully. Her breathing got raspier and it became more labored.

"I-I was just asking." Long pause.

"Ow! Careful!" She hit Shaman on the head a couple of times with her good hand.

"Hey, that hurts," he whined

"I'm the one who's hurt! And it's your fault!" yelled Doga.

"Just calm down," soothed Shaman. "I know you're mad at me, but I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Whatever….Are we almost there?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and by the way, any doctor you find will be too scared to work on me."

"What! Why?" "I told you they're scared of me."

"What? That's ridiculous," he lied.

Honestly, he didn't think there was any sane person who wasn't scared of Doga.

But he thought doctors were supposed to be willing to help anyone, no matter who they were.

The 1st doctor Shaman found at the hospital refused to treat Doga and ran out of the room like a frightened rabbit. The next doctor Shaman went to acted in the same manner.

Shaman sighed deeply, realized it was useless looking for someone to help Doga.

He decided to let her stay with him at the Vagabond's temporary home. Shaman was afraid that Doga would complain about the shed's poor conditions.

Instead, she quietly inspected the shed's interior.

"It's dirty, messy, and leaky," she paused then grinned a little.

"I like it. Set me down." Shaman put her down gently in the corner.

Apparently, Doga liked terrible conditions that any normal person would turn away from.

"Are your friends going to stay her, too?" Doga pronounced the word "friends" like it was something foreign that she'd never heard of before.

"No. They left somewhere without telling me."

"Oh." She sounded uninterested.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She nods.

Shaman did a dance in an effort to produce fire. Doga totally freaked out.

"What are you doing! You might put this shed on fire! The one thing I know about you is that your magic never works!"

Shaman turned beet red. He fumbled through his battered backpack and found a blanket.

He handed her the blanket. "I'm going to get some medical supplies."

"Why are you being so… kind to me? She glared suspiciously at him.

Shaman thought about how to reply but no answer came.

"Cause no one else will" He didn't know if that would be a good enough answer. It seemed okay to him. He walked out before she could ask him anything else.

"Ow! Careful!" Doga cried. Shaman tried two put the two casts on her but she insisted on struggling. "Stay still a minute"

"Then stop moving my leg!" Shaman got zapped into a wall.

"Ow! I guess your powers returned, huh?" Eventually Shaman was able to slip the two casts on and Doga quieted down.

"About time!"

"A thank you would be nice…"

Doga gave him the most sour look. "T-thank y-you" she stuttered.

"Oh come on it's not that hard to say."

"I'm out of practice!" she gritted her teeth. "Bring me some food, I'm hungry"

Shaman had had enough of being ordered around.

"Say please first. I'm not your dog! If your going to stay here you better treat me with respect. We have to get along."

She growled, "Want me to zap you?"

"You do and I'll kick you outside where no one will help you! You think you can fend for yourself with two broken limbs! Look, it's raining outside right now!"

Shaman felt the force of a zap that pushed him into the wall.

Right after he said that he immediately regretted it. His words were too harsh and very unlike himself. Though he did want to threaten her with empty words.

He stood his ground staring defiantly at her. There was tension in the air.

Shaman's rage took over as he screamed at her. "Get out! You ungrateful, disgusting witch!"

"Fine!" she screeched. She couldn't walk so she crawled out the door. Her head held high.

"I can carry you outside." Shaman felt awful wishing he could take back his words.

Doga ignored him.

When he heard no reply he hobbled over to her and tried to lift her.

She didn't talk but slapped him as hard as she could with her good hand.

Shaman recoiled and she crawled the rest of the way outside. Head held high, never looking back.

Shaman pictured he would be happy if he was rid of that witch. Instead he felt immense guilt and wished the bossy, impatient witch was safely back in his shed.

He recently realized he liked something about her. He couldn't quite grasp what it was.

She didn't have a lot of good qualities. He strongly admired how powerful she was with magic. He had always been drawn to it and wished he was as good as her.

The other thing that was admirable was how proud she is. Doga knows she is despised by everyone because she is a witch. Despite that she holds her head high and doesn't let anyone break her spirit. She's very proud of being a witch.

Her more noticeable personality; her stubbornness, bossiness, and impatience hide her very vague good qualities. She had the very qualities he wished he had.

She is gone now. He didn't think she was the kind of person who would come whining back to his doorstep. Shaman extinguished the thought.

"I'm not bringing her back…" I think some of her stubbornness rubbed off on me. He heard raindrops pummeling the roof. It started leaking.

He thought back to when he lived out on the streets. Homeless, cold, bitter and alone…

He angry he used to feel toward everyone. Until he met her. Chief. Then little by little his twisted heart grew. He could have turned out just like Doga if it weren't for Chief.

Unlike Doga his spirit would have been broken by now. He realized she was just like himself, except no one was there for her.

He wanted to be someone's savior like Chief was for him.

Shaman ran outside in the rain and began looking for her. He knew she was an oddball. She loved dirty, messy, slimy living conditions.

He wanted to check on her to make sure she was okay. What if something happened to her? He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Shaman looked in the dirtiest places first but she wasn't there. It had been an hour since she left the shed. Shaman wore the lucky sweater Chief had stolen for him. It was below zero outside.

He was cold even bundled in the thick sweater. Finally he vaguely saw a huddled figure crouched behind a trash can.

Doga was shivering violently and didn't make eye contact. She just looked up at the stars.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I said that. I- I didn't mean it."

"Are you an idiot?" she mumbled.

"Yeah I am."

She looked at him quizzically, not expecting that answer.

"I'm an idiot for kicking an injured girl out on the street. In this cold without a way to get home"

Doga was eerily quiet. Looked to the ground and up at him. "I deserved it… I'm s-sorr-y I get angry too easily and do things without thinking."

"Let's go home…" Shaman whispered.

Doga didn't complain the whole trip back.

When they got inside Shaman tossed her a blanket.

She sneezed and coughed a lot. "Could I pl-ee-ase have those fives candles over there."

If please is that hard to say, then don't say it. Just don't say things so harshly. She nodded.

Shaman grabbed the candles on the tiny table. He didn't know what she would do with them.

Is she going to burn down the shed? He thought. No, then she wouldn't have a place to stay. Doga used just a flick of her finger to light the candles.

Real genuine magic it looked beautiful in his eyes. The most gentle and mildest of her magic instead of her usual zapping.

The candles little up and joined together to make a small campfire. Doga put out her good hand in and effort to warm it.

"I thought you liked dirty places." "I do"

"You didn't seem to enjoy outside" "I can't stand the cold."

Shaman gazed into the fire with wonder. "Where did you learn magic?"

She irritably stared at him.

"You don't have to answer."

Her face softened and she gazed into the fire. A long silence.

"My father… he was a powerful warlock. He taught me everything I know."

She then smiled. "When I was little, I used to play tricks on him to make him laugh. One time, I put a frog in his potion. It messed it up and made his hair turn blue.

He was too embarrassed to show Mom so he shaved his head. Then, he set up all these security traps because he thought someone broke in and messed with his potion. But it was me." She giggled.

Doga had a weird giggle, but Shaman liked it. The story made him laugh a lot when he pictured it.

He found out Doga was a playful, mischievous little girl. Who knew she had a sense of humor.

They laughed for an entire 2 minutes. 

Her hand covered her mouth and she coughed up crimson blood.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I broke a rib."

He recalled one of the rockers hitting her in the side. "Maybe, I can find someone to check it out tomorrow. I'm not a doctor. Do you think you can last the night?"

Soga glared at him looking fierce.

"Anger management! Anger management!"

She cooled off and nodded. "Of course I can, I'm not some feeble toothpick."

"Good… Does it hurt?"

"When I breathe and laugh. Let's just go to sleep."

She put out the flame with a wave of her hand.

Before Shaman got a chance to get to his sleeping place, darkness instantly filled the room.

Shaman moved blindly in the room looking for his mat. He accidentally bumped into Doga who produced a sharp growl making Shaman jump back in surprise.

"Sorry." He felt around and finally found his pillow. Why'd she suddenly want to go to sleep? Did she want to end the conversation that badly after we were just getting along?

"Hey, Doga?" He heard the rustling of her blanket. "Could you…teach me magic?"

Doga was quiet for a while. "Maybe."

That's the last thing he heard as his mind drifted into an uneasy sleep.

He dreamed he was still living in Chief's mansion. Doga and clown were in it too. Clown was one of Chief's favorite butlers. Doga was on the face on one of Chief's vicious guard dogs. Cakes, pizzas, and noodles floated in the sky all the time.

Chief, Shaman, and Clown rode the guard dogs to the sky and ate all the food. She had four guard dogs. Shaman always chose to ride Doga first. She always literally bit his arm off. So he would then choose the other dog.

Doga stared up in the sky and always stayed on the ground watching them have fun all day. The dream felt it lasted years.

He wakes up finding himself in the leaky shed. "Why is it when I dream of food I always wake up hungry."

He heard loud shuttering breaths and remembered about Doga.

"Doga did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, I woke up an hour earlier feeling terrible and I had to hear your bear snore."

"Sorry. Let me look for someone to help you."

"Find Mel."

"Mel? Who's Mel?"

Dog blushed and looked uncomfortable. "He's Master Sooga's brother… He's the one I like…"

"I never heard of him. Is he a doctor?"

"No, but he knows some healing magic."

"Is this person dangerous?"

"To you maybe. Find him and tell him… Jaguar sent you." Doga's face turned dark red.

"It's what Mel calls me. My pet name…" she mutters.

Shaman tried to hold in his laughing but he didn't do a very good job.

"Stop laughing!" she zapped him with her eyes.

Shaman moved his hands up in a calming motion. "Okay, sorry, sorry, just calm down. You know that pet name kind of suits you. You're feisty, fierce, and look like a mangy feral cat.

Doga proudly smiles.

Shaman thought any girl would kill a guy for calling her "mangy." I guess her views of insults and compliments are different from normal people too.

Shaman looked everywhere for Mel. He kept getting the same response. "I didn't know Master Sooga had a brother" or "I never heard of him."

He eventually asked Master Sooga whom gave him a strange tale instead. Some strange tale about Mel breaking free of some box. Later he found love and was sealed in a snow globe with his love. Shaman didn't know if Sooga lost his mind or if the tell was true.

In Sooga Village there have been a whole lot of incidents over the years. The giant termite invasion he remembered most because that was his cause.

"Um, okay… Do you know where he is now?" Master Sooga rubbed his head for a minute.

"I imagine they both must they escaped the globe by now. That love keeps him in line so he doesn't cause too much chaos… I don't know" Shaman let out a sigh.

I should have asked Doga where her boyfriend was at before I left, he thought. Shaman went back to the shed and opened the door to a pretty pissed off Doga.

"You've left me in pain for two hours and you still haven't brought Mel here?" "You didn't tell me where he lived."

"You numbskull; why didn't you use your magi- oh right your magic is messed up… He lives in a cave on a mountain near my house."

"Wait, I have to go passed your house? But I can't do that, your house is too scary and haunted."

"Deal with it! I'm the scariest part of the house! You'll be fine!" Shaman left in defeat.

When he got to her house he ran past it as fast as he could. He found the cave on the mountain.

How do I talk to him? Should I knock on the side of the entrance? Or do I just walk in?  
he stood there stupidly for a few long minutes with his heart pounding wildly against his chest.

"Who's there?' Shaman stumbled and lost his balance, falling on his butt.

"Why are you here! Get off my property or I'll zap you off the mountain.

"Doga sent me!" Shaman squeaked in fear.

"Doga? Stop lying and get off my mountain." He raised a threatening finger to zap him.

"I mean Jaguar sent me!" He couldn't get his voice very loud. Mel scared him as much as Doga.

"Did you say Jaguar? Doga told you her pet name? Why couldn't she come up here herself?" His voice sounding more concerned than angry now.

He told Mel about the boulders leaving out that it was his fault. He didn't have a death wish.

"Oh no! My lovely jaguar got hurt! I'll be there right away!"

Lovely? Shaman wanted to gag but thought better of it being on top of a mountain with an evil guy.

Mel zoomed on his cloud and lowered it down to Shaman. "Do you want a ride? It's my th-an-kks for telling me"

Shaman plopped down on the soft cloud surface and they flew up into the sky.

Do all bad guys have a hard time saying polite words? Should I trust Mel? What if he drops me? Well… He did sound sincere. These thoughts overflowed his mind.

He missed Clown so much. If the little guy was really here and Mel wasn't, they'd been jumping all over the fluffiness of the cloud and laughing. Shaman had the sudden urge to stand up and spread his arms like a bird.

Before he could spring to his feet, Mel yelled over the wind. "Where is she?"

"In that shed over there" he pointed. The shed looked so small from up here. The cloud rushed down faster than he thought possible. The sudden jolt almost caused him to fall off the cloud.

Mel rushed in the door with Shaman lumbering behind him awkwardly.

"I'm here my beloved Jaguar!" Shaman felt repulsed. He couldn't picture Doga in a romantic relationship with anyone. His strange lover talk made him want to gag again but he kept silent anyway.

Doga blinked with weary eyes at him then reached her hand out to him. Mel grabbed her hand and brought her into a light hug. "It's been awhile, I missed you!" "Me too!"

Mel raised his hands and light blue energy glowed around his fingertips.

Doga's leg started twitching in response, soon her whole form started to twitch.

At first, Shaman is scared of this sudden display but then relaxed realizing it was just her healing process.

Mel's blue fingertips dimmed then disappeared and he lowered his hands. Doga sprung to her feet immediately. She tapped her foot gingerly on the ground. "Tha-nk-ss Mel" Then she gave him another hug.

"How did those rocks hit you?" "That buffoon lead them to me." Shaman gave a gasp as Mel's anger was directed at him. Mel raised a finger at him. Shaman let out an "eep." Shaman clawed desperately at the wall trying to get out. Doga is ling to get him killed.

Doga sprang out in front of Mel her hair prickling like a cat. "Stop you halfwit! You didn't let me finish!" Her fiery fury drowned out his own and he fell back silent and baffled.

Doga's shrieking outburst even scared her boyfriend. Doga calmed down.

"Even though he was the cause for my injuries, he picked me up, brought me to this place, took care of me, and went looking for you. Without his help I probably would have been dead by now."

"Sor-ry for jumping to conclusions… Tha-nks for saving my Jaguar." Shaman nodded, almost ruining the moment by laughing at Doga's pet name.

"Doga, let's go" Mel says opening the door. "Mel, I want to stay here a little while longer." "What, Why?"

"My house is gone…"


	4. Her Pain

"Huh? But I saw it on the way to Mel's cave." Shaman stood up.

"I put an illusion with my magic to make it look like I had a house.

"What happened to your house?" questions Mel. The storm from two days ago blew it apart and there's not enough materials for magic to put it back together."

"But... why didn't you just stay at my cave?"

"I didn't want to put you in danger, Mel. People have seen us together. They might find out I'm with you… I'm a witch so people will try to hunt me down if I don't have a house. I didn't want to bring you into it. So I want to stay here. People have never seen Shaman and me together."

"Fine, if you want to stay here, so be it. I'll send you letters." "Me too."

Mel zoomed out of sight on his floating cloud.

"You didn't even ask me if I would let you stay"

"You're going to let me stay if you like it or not!" And by the way, this isn't your real home; it's just some little shelter you found, right?"

Shaman nodded sullenly.

"So you don't make the rules in this place! It's not yours it's open to anyone!" Shaman sunk in defeat, then remembered last night's words.

"I'll let you stay if you teach me magic." Doga looks at Shaman like he is crazy.

"You don't want to learn magic, trust me."

"But I do!"

"Do you know how much of a burden it is, knowing magic?"

"What burden? I thought knowing magic would be useful."

"Of course it's useful, but it comes with so many inconvenient problems. Oh fine, if you want to ruin your life, go ahead!"

"Thanks, so when are you going to teach me?"

"When I feel like it!" she snaps and blasts Shaman into the wall.

"Hey that zapping thing has got to stop! The walls are already weak. You'll ruin this shed and we'll be homeless."

"I'll try to keep my anger under control… Didn't you say your friends would be back last night?"

Shaman completely forgot about Chief and Clown in all the excitement. His sad feeling came back to him. He missed them so much. Where did they go? He felt out of place talking to this unpredictable crazy witch. Though it did help to pass the time.

"Hey, why did you decide to come get me after you kicked me out?" Shaman was surprised with this sudden question.

"I…it reminded me of when… I used to live alone on the streets…" Shaman then blurted out everything. What his parents were like, their abuse towards him, living on the streets as a seven year old, meeting Chief, living with her and explaining how she changed his bitterness towards the world.

He told her how bad he felt, turning her out in the rain, making him feel just like his parents when they left him behind in a car. Abandoning Doga like his parents abandoned him.

Doga listened to everything quietly. She flinched when Shaman mimicked his mother's cold voice. "_I wish you were aborted."_

When he finished she was staring at the floor. "Wow… that's so sad… I usually like sad but not this kind of sad."

"I don't know anything about you, Doga. Did you have a family?"

She continued to stare uncomfortably at her feet.

"I told you about my dad"

"What else?"

"I never told anyone about my family before. But I'll tell you since you told me about yours." Doga reluctantly began her tale.

"I was a daddy's girl. I was a witch like my father. As I said, he taught me everything I know. I was very shy and mischievous as a little girl. I was bullied a lot because I was a witch. One time it got really bad. I was chased into a warehouse and kids threw stones at me. Someone held me down while another boy held a match.

The boy said 'I've heard witches melt when they're on fire.' The other kids laugh. I was so scared out of my mind that I used the magic that my father forbid me to use in public. I killed one of the boys that day. Dad had to take me out of school after that incident. One day a mob showed up at our house while my mom was away."

Shaman shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "They had pitchforks and torches. I smelled smoke and realized someone had lit our house on fire. The flames surrounded father and I. Father lifted me up to the window so I could escape. I never saw dad after that. He died because I left him. I was too afraid of the fire to help dad escape. I was such a coward." Doga sighs.

Shaman felt great pity for her. He sniffs he was getting close to tearing up. He saw the look of pain in her eyes. It made him feel immense sorrow.

_How would it make him feel if he couldn't save someone he loved? Like Chief. How would he feel going through life believing that her death was his fault._

"What about your mother?" he almost whimpers, trying to hold back the tears.

Doga was unresponsive for a moment staring blankly at the wall. "My mother… was a human… not a witch. I had a sister too. Mom hated that I was a witch. She was terrified of me… She had this fear that I would kill her one day."

Shaman stops her. "Wait minute. If your mother hated you and your father so much why did she marry him?"

"It was an arranged marriage… When she had me she was hoping for a normal baby girl. Instead I turned out like my father. A witch… One night I wanted to kiss her goodnight. She was already asleep when I kissed her on the cheek. The next minute she woke up screaming and told me to get away from her.

Mother always locked me in the closet when dad went on business trips. She kept me from ever talking to my sister. It was like… I didn't have one at all… I've always wanted to talk to her. She taught my sister that I was bad. My sister believed it.

I tried to be a good girl for mother but she always thought I was a bad child.

After the fire burned down my house and killed my father, my mom and sister went to live somewhere else without me.

I walked for days and weeks feeling dead inside. Without my father I felt empty. He was my whole world.

One day some feeling grew inside me. It was like… I became my father. His proud, stubborn personality took root in my heart. And it was like he was by my side again. He wasn't missing anymore.

I eventually walked to Sooga village and built a house on the edge of town."

Doga stared sorrowfully at the ground. "I just wanted my mother to love me but I guess she couldn't."

Shaman couldn't look at her as evil anymore. _She's misunderstood_.

Shaman ran to her and embraced her in a hug. He couldn't help it. He just felt like he had to make her feel better. He was crying openly now, his tears falling on Doga's hair.

To his surprise she didn't recoil or shove him away. She accepted the hug. She didn't cry but had a painful look in her eyes.

"It's not your fault." Shaman whispers. "It's not your fault."

In that moment, in that embrace, is when Chief and Clown walk in.


	5. Pucca and Dada

Author notes: I feel like Doga and Shaman have taken over the story and I'm leaving Chief and Clown out. I don't know where to fit them in. But I planned out everything Shaman and Doga would do. First it was going to be Shamanx Chief definately. But when I look at how the story is playing out I'm starting to like ShamanxDoga. I'll just have to see where this story takes me so I can decide the ending.

Clown and Chief gaped at them.

"It's not what you think!" Shaman exclaims.

Clown peeks over Chief's shoulder and he nervously twitches.

"What on earth are you doing, Shaman… And why is Doga here?"

Clown and Chief walked in gingerly and sat down behind Shaman. "Come on out, Doga's not going to hurt you… Are you Doga?"

"That depends on if they don't piss me off."

"So…eh! How did this happen?"

Shaman spoke up. "Well you see… it's kind of my fault…I accidently injured Doga so I brought her back here and-"

"Wow! How'd you do that? Did you beat her in a battle?"

Doga wore a sour expression on her face. "As if I would get beaten by someone so terrible at magic. He doesn't have the backbone for it!"

Clown whimpered in fright at her sudden outburst and hid behind Shaman.

"Doga, don't yell at Clown. He gets scared too easily."

"I'll yell at whoever I want!"

Chief starts to yell at Doga. Clown starts talking way too fast to be comprehensible. Everything became too noisy.

"Alright stop!" Shaman calls out. "If we're all going to stay in this shed, we need to get along! We're a family! That means, Chief, no yelling! Doga, no zapping! And Clown, don't tell bad jokes!

"I don't tell bad jokes…" Clown murmurs.

"Just don't say things that you know will piss Doga off… anyway, I went to Mel."

"Who's Mel?"

"Doga's Boyfriend."

"Doga has a boyfriend? Really? Doga of all people?" Clown says.

Doga resisted the temptation to zap him.

"Oh Clown, don't start."

"Is Doga going to repay us for letting her stay here?"

"Like I said to Shaman; this is not really your house, it's open to anyone. I don't have to repay you. Except for Shaman."

"Sorry, that's not going to cut it." Chief says.

Doga's eyes flashed in rage at her.

"You're going to have to pay us in big dollars."

"How about I repay you by not taking your lives!"

Chief instantly shut her mouth.

_Chief and Clown hadn't seen the other side of Doga he saw just minutes ago. The gentle, vulnerable side of Doga that accepted hugs from him. The side hidden by her wild, out-of-control personality. If only they saw that side of her, they probably wouldn't be so harsh towards her._

"Doga, why don't you tell them about your family?"

"Eh! I don't think I want to know…"

"I'll tell them" Shaman says.

"Well, I don't want to turn into a big mush when I hear it again." Doga then walks out the door.

Doga waited outside while Shaman told everything to them. She didn't want to hear it or say it again.

"What possessed me to tell him all about my past? I didn't even tell Mel that much." Doga thought.

"So you were crying about Doga's story? That's a relief. I thought it was because you lost your mind and fell in love with Doga, kidnapped her, and started crying when she didn't love you back, eh."

"Very funny, Clown."

Shaman sat down and the three Vagabonds formed a circle.

Shaman saw Doga in a different light now. As a girl who slowly lost her innocence at a young age because the world wouldn't let her be what she wanted… He couldn't see her as evil anymore.

_What causes people to do bad things? Who labels people as evil? Would an evil person want nothing more than to be loved by their mother? _

_I steal things to survive. Is that evil? _He wondered if, whenever Doga looked in a flame, she would remember the day her house burned down; the day when her life changed forever. Like when it rained, he would remember the day his life changed.

He hoped telling Doga's story would show them that she's not bad. Just rough around the edges and needed someone to care about her.

As he was telling the story his mind kept reeling back to his own mother and that she wanted him aborted. Tears wandered aimlessly down his cheeks when he thought of Clown. Clown didn't have a mother but he knew she left because she hated him.

_What is Clown thinking about? Can he picture what having a mother is like? What is Chief thinking? Her mother cared only about her business trips, only of the money. She sold her only daughter without a second thought to maintain her fortune. _

_Does Chief still love her mother or just wishes she did? Her mother changed Chief forever..._

After Shaman finishes he finds his face covered in tears. He brushed them away on his arm. Clown had his head on his knees, and his arms embraced around them. Chief sniffed and started crying openly.

"I feel bad for her like I did for you guys when you told me about your families."

"Why is it we're so unwanted!" Clown's muffled cry broke in his curled up form.

"Why is it that all our parents hated us! If God did exist, why would he let babies be born, if they're going to be unloved?"

Chief gaped at him. "Don't bring God into this! He's perfect, unlike us. There's nothing about us to like. All we do is steal to survive. We don't do anything helpful! There shouldn't be a reason for us to exist!"

"Eh! Then why do we keep on living! Why is there a reason to live when no one loves you!"

Doga heard loud shouting coming from the shed. She assumes her story should be over by now, so she quickly jogs back to the shed. The Vagabonds were brawling and yelling at each other. Punches were flying everywhere. No one noticed her walk in.

"Nobody answered my question! Why is there a reason to exist when no one loves you!"

Doga stomps her foot. "Shut up!" she screams and zaps everybody into silence.

"Your parents are the past! This is now! Why does it matter if you were unloved in the past! Shaman, you said you're all a family now. Why are you crying about your other families! Just care about the family you're in now! You all know you're loved by each other and would risk your lives for one another. Don't you dare complain about being unloved!"

"But, Doga, your mom hated you… Don't you care…?"

"Of course, I care; I wanted nothing more than for her to tell me she loved me… I knew my dad loved me… Being loved by at least one person makes me happy to be alive. My dad is dead now and my mother left somewhere. I didn't forget what it was like to be loved"

"Eh! But that was in the past. Aren't you sad that you're currently unloved?"

"No I'm not. I know Mel loves me. And… Shaman too…"

She brushed her feet absently and smiled at Shaman."

"What makes you think that? Eh!"

"He would have just left me there to die if he didn't care. He wouldn't have cried for me or hugged me…"

Shaman glanced up and blushed. He saw the hidden side of Doga again. That peaceful, affectionate, and happy Doga.

Clown is beaming and looking at his friends. "I'm glad I met you guys.

"Me too! Group hug" Chief cheers.

Shaman threw his big arms around everyone and pulled them into a big bear hug.

Clown and Chief beamed through the whole hug.

Doga wriggled in his grasp and turned a tinted blue... "No! Oh God! Too much mush!"

Everyone laughs super hard.

They ate a can of canned beans that night. This time the atmosphere was cheerful and loving instead of the usual depressing mood.

The next morning the Vagabonds all went out to forage for food.

Ring Ring and her friends gossip outside of a jewelry store. She had on a beautiful necklace with a few new rings on her fingers.

The Vagabonds and Doga pass by the stores and Ring Ring. She smiles smugly at them.

She is whispering to her friends loud enough for the group to hear.

"That witch is so ugly. If I was as ugly as her, I would kill myself. I heard she has no family. Maybe they abandoned her because she was so hard to look at.

Shaman whispers to Doga. "Just ignore her."

"I bet even her mother couldn't stand to look at her."

Doga stops in her tracks. "Ring Ring… I heard polar opposites are the best kind of couples! Why don't you find someone who's smart, handsome, and funny!" She growls with a smile on her face and walks on.

Ring Ring sneers and nods. When her friends started giggling, Ring Ring thought back on what the comment really meant.

"What! How dare you! I'm not stupid!" She turns into her scary form with wild whipping hair. She slashes Doga with a strand of her hair. Doga fell face first to the ground, cutting her knee and getting her face all dirty.

She fought back instantly, striking Ring Ring with her zapping eyes. Ring Ring flew into a store, ran back out, and attacked Doga again. Glass flew everywhere.

"Stupid witch! I didn't do anything I was just talking to my friends."

"Oh shut up, I could hear you a mile away."

Shaman was too afraid to break up the fight, so Chief had to.

"Stop! Stop! Just stop the fighting before someone gets killed!"

Ring Ring glares at Chief. "Ching! Chong! Chang!" Ring Ring cruelly mimicked Chief's accent.

Chief gritted her teeth with anger. Ring Ring continues teasing. She sometimes hangs out with Chief, so he didn't know why she was being so rude to her.

Shaman's anxiety turned to anger as Ring Ring mocked his beloved leader.

"Shut up! You stupid bitch!"

Ring Ring growled "You shut up, fat lard!"

He picked Ring Ring up and threw her into a trash can. He didn't know where this anger came from. He liked it and yet, hated it at the same time. It wasn't him but it also let him get some revenge.

"Ah! You ruined my beautiful dress!"

"Good!" Shaman spat.

Doga kicks over the trash can and Ring Ring tumbles out with garbage all over her."

"You made it worse!" then Doga laughed evil-like.

Clown shook all over, not trusting what would come out of his mouth. Finally he spoke.

"Hey, Ring Ring! That…that style looks good on you!"

Everyone; the Vagabonds and Ring Ring's friend laugh hard.

"You stupid, ugly clown! Your jokes aren't even funny!" Everyone laughed even more.

"I can't fight you all right now! I need to get clean!" she ran back to her home screaming.

The Vagabonds walked home giggling about Ring Ring getting what she deserved.

Everyone giggled except for Doga. She ground her teeth and walked mechanically. If she really was a jaguar, her fur would be bristling.

"Hey, Doga, calm down… She learned her lesson…" Shaman studied her face more. "Doga! Your face is all bloody!" Doga lifted her hand and smudged off the blood.

"So what?"

Shaman gave her a napkin from his pocket. She took it and gratefully wiped her face.

"I got all beat up…"

"Well, she ran home looking beat up. I guess you could say it was a tie. She went home with a hurt ego too."

Chief looked extremely miserable. "What's wrong, Chief?"

"Does my accent… sound funny?"

"Ring Ring doesn't know what she's talking about. Chief, your accent is beautiful!"

"Thanks Shaman," she blushed.

Shaman glanced at Doga. "Doga are you alright? You look like you're ready to kill someone."

"I hate her… How dare she talk about my mother…"

"Ring Ring doesn't know when she has gone too far."

They all burst out laughing again remembering Ring Ring's face as she screamed on the way home.

All of a sudden a huge monster came out of nowhere and came dashing after the Vagabonds.

_Where did this monster come from? Probably another unusual event took place that I don't know about. Who let this monster loose?_

Since they were next to a shopping center Clown and Chief pushed a shopping cart as hard as they could. The monster continued to chase the Vagabonds everywhere.

Its mouth watered. Its fangs and claws outstretched toward them. Shaman refused to turn around.

He kept imagining his head between the beast's fangs. He is known for being very clumsy and is terrified he would trip. "Wait up!" Shaman then trips over a rock.

Doga turned around and ran toward the monster.

"Doga! Don't!" She ignored him and jumped in the air. She landed a kick on its face before the beast could bite Shaman. The monster roared in pain.

Doga zaps it and flung it a few more yards behind.

"Move!" Doga snaps as she grabs Shaman's hand and pushes him ahead of her. The monster was disoriented for a moment then continued the chase.

Shaman had a new fear; that, if he ever slowed down, Doga would zap him from behind. He kept on his toes. Shaman finally caught up with the shopping cart and jumped in the fast moving cart with Chief and Clown.

The cart stopped moving right at the top of the hill. Chief leapt out and tried to push it down. The wheel is jammed and she couldn't budge it.

Doga came with the monster up to an inch behind her. Doga kicks into the cart as hard as she could. With Chief's added weight, the cart escapes the hole and zooms down the hill.

They all managed to grab hold of the cart before it took off. They left the monster at the top of the hill. They all screamed.

Lucky for them anyone in their path ran out of the way. They didn't crash into anyone.

The door to Pucca's restaurant is open and there is a ramp placed out on the stairs. To everyone's shock, the cart passed through the restaurant all the way to the kitchen closet.

The impact wasn't too bad because the cart was almost to a complete stop anyway. The impact was almost silent. Everyone breathed hard from the thrill.

"Wow… I'm glad that's over!"

"Who's there," a strained voice mumbled. He sounded like he had been crying.

"Who's that? Eh! Are you okay?"

"Wait, I recognize that voice. There's more than one of you. You must be the Vagabonds."

"We are the Vagabonds. Who are you?"

"Just go away. I'm a nobody…"

"Darn it!" Shaman felt around in the darkness for whoever had such a miserable voice. He voice was scratchy and he couldn't recognize it.

Bump. Crash. "Where are you?" He almost tripped over someone. He could only make out his dark, dusty, blonde hair. Shaman felt and tried to picture who he was.

"Can't you tell me your name?"

The guy's face felt wet with tears. "What's the matter?"

"I'm a nobody. I'm too afraid to talk to the girl I like."

"Oh, stop being emo."

"I keep messing up at my job and making my bosses angry. They might fire me."

Shaman started thinking. _Wait… Bosses? This restaurant? Fired?_ The only employee he saw at this restaurant was…

"Are you that janitor/waiter person. What's his name? Oh yeah I think it's Da."

"No it's Dada. I told you I'm a nobody…"

"Oh come on, I was close."

"What are you guys doing here anyway? If my bosses find you, you'll get in trouble. You've been banned from the restaurant for three months."

"We were escaping a monster… and ended up here…"

"You led it to the restaurant!"

"No, I'm sure it lost us."

A yell erupted from the kitchen. "Dada! Where are you! Our customers need serving!"

Dada sniffed. "I'm coming!" Dada scurried out of the closet.

There was a long silence, then more yelling. "Dada! You smell awful! Employees are supposed to be clean!"

"I'm sorry! I fell into a bucket of dirty water in the closet."

"Wear this perfume for now. When you come back, wash it off immediately."

"Yes, boss!"

Shaman tried to squint through the darkness at his friends.

"Are you all alright? You're all so quiet."

"Eh! Are you all right? You're usually never this talkative."

Shaman turns to Chief's form. "Chief?"

"Just dandy."

"Doga?"

Silence…

"Doga!"

"Shut up, you fat jelly doughnut, I'm trying to sleep."

"Sleep…? In a place like this?"

"Sure, it's dirty and moldy, just how I like it."

"Hey, I see light!" Clown had spotted a little hole producing little points of light.

Shaman put his eye to the spy hole. He saw the whole room filled with five customers and their mouthwatering meals. The room is specially decorated in exquisite beads and sparkles. That would explain the ramp with a red carpet. Flowers were everywhere. The room seemed way overdone. Someone had to be super rich to afford all this.

There were very few people in this room. Music played. The obvious star of the party sat in the center of the room.

Loads of presents stood on a separate table. The girl wore a crystal tiara, and she petted the dog on her lap.

"Guys, Ring Ring's having a birthday party." Shaman whispers. "She must have quickly gotten cleaned up after getting thrown in the garbage."

Ring Ring screeches toward the kitchen. "Where's my food!

"Coming…" Dada scrambles out of the kitchen and trips. Ring Ring looks bored and annoyed as Dada stood up again. Amazingly, Dada didn't break any of the dishes, and the food was still safely on the plate.

"Hurry up! What kind of loser would make me wait for my birthday!"

Laughs erupted from Ring Ring's friends.

Dada's face turns red. "I'm sorry." He puts the food down in front of her. "Please enjoy."

Dada walked back into the kitchen.

Clown whispers to Shaman. "I didn't know it was her birthday."

Dada came out of the kitchen trembling a lot. He is hiding something behind his back.

"Ring Ring?"

"What do you want now?"

Dada's voice turned a little squeaky. "I have a present for you…"

Ring Ring's complexion looked disgusted. "Am I supposed to take that! Eww! It has a stain on it. I don't want it!"

"Oh… I can open it for you…"

"Go on, open it!"

Dada took a shaky hand and pulled at the wrapping to reveal a beautiful hair pin.

"What's that supposed to be!"

"Um, it's a hair clip with a flower on it."

"It's hideous!"

"I'm sorry, that was the only thing I could afford..."

Giggling started from the other girls.

Doga spoke. "I feel like socking her hard in the face to give her what she deserves."

"Chief, why do you hang out with her?"

"Well, I knew her when she was little. Right after I stopped visiting Tobe."

"Poor Dada... So that was the girl he was talking about."

Dada walked with his head down, his rejected present in his palm.

"Hey, waiter boy, I don't accept presents from nobodies." Ring Ring laughs.

Dada opens the closet door, huddles into the corner, and weeps.

"I told you I was a nobody" Chief hugs Dada.

"No you're not; you just believe what people tell you."

"You're not going to tell your bosses we're here?"

"Nah, you're not stealing anything. I don't like ratting people out anyway. I know when the restaurant closes so I'll lead you out. Are you all hungry?" Everyone replies "Yes."

Dada came back with four bowls of noodles.

"It smells so good." Chief chirps.

"Are you going to eat too Dada?"

"I lost my appetite…"

"Dada, can I see the hair pin?"

"How did you? Did you watch me through that hole?"

Chief nods. Dada hands Chief the hair clip, and she held it up to the dim light.

"This is so beautiful. Ring Ring doesn't know what she's talking about… Is it okay if I have it?"

"I'm sorry; I already decided to give it to Pucca. I love her smile, and I know she would like it. Plus, it gets me on my bosses' good side."

"Where are her real parents?"

"They both died when she was four."

"How?"

"There was a raid… Ninjas came in and killed her parents in front of her. I don't know if this is true, but I think the shock of their death caused her to lose her voice. After her parents died, little Pucca showed up at the restaurant with Policeman Bruce. Her uncles were so devastated over their brother's death, they all became depressed.

They had to be strong for Pucca's sake, and they knew how to make her smile. They were determined to become as loving to her as if they were her parents.

I was working for about three months when Pucca arrived here. We know each other really well. We're very close like brother and sister."

"That's so sweet! That's sounds just like our family!"

"Guys keep it down. Do you want to be found out?"

"Sorry… Do we have to pay for these noodles?"

"Nah." Dada left the closet.

He checked up on them once in a while to check if they were hungry, thirsty, or needed to go to the bathroom.

Clown had to go, but he didn't know if it would risk his being seen. He held it in.

Finally, Dada opened the closet door. "Come on, coast is clear… Hey guys? I recognize all your voices except for one. Did someone else join the Vagabonds?

"That's Doga."

"I head you say the name, but I forgot who he is?"

"Um, it's a she." Shaman thought a little more. _If I tell Dada the truth he'll probably get scared and make a huge commotion. _

"Um… Doga works as a florist. She was going to deliver flowers to the restaurant and she got involved."

"No, I'm an evil witch with super scary powers."

"Doga!" Shaman tried to put a hand over Doga's mouth, but she bit his hand.

There was no scream or scrambling out of the closet from Dada, just a small intake of breath.

"I think I remember you. You moved in next to the restaurant once and scared the customers away. Okay let's go"

Shaman felt a lot of respect for Dada. He was able to quickly adapt to the situation. He didn't ask for details. He didn't get them in trouble. He even brought them food for which they didn't have to pay. Even though he was scared of Doga, he was determined not to give them away.

They walked quietly through the kitchen.

Clown tripped over a chair. "Eh!"

"Clown, quiet." Chief whispers fiercely.

They were almost to the door.

Closer… Closer…

Shaman heard a shuffling noise and looks behind him.

Pucca was right up to his face with her head cocked.

"Hmm?" Pucca sounded.

Shaman jumped two feet and almost screams.

Dada ran and put a hand over her mouth. "Shhh! Pucca, they're not stealing anything. I'm trying to help them. Keep this a secret, okay?"

Pucca nodded.

"Go back to bed."

Pucca saw Doga and frowned. She pointed to Doga.

"Ahhohh?"

She's with them; she's not going to cause trouble."

Pucca went up the stairs to her bedroom.

They finally opened the door to get some night air.

"Thanks so much Dada; we owe you"

They walked home without any other disturbances.


	6. Clown's mother

Clown decided to put on a comedy play for the town. Shaman was going to be the king. Chief was to be a princess. Clown would have to be the jester. Doga was going to play a cat.

Shaman practiced his lines hard. So did the rest of them.

The only one not happy with her part in the play was Doga.

"Why do I have to be a cat!"

"You would make a great cat. You're fierce and feisty. You won't have any lines so people won't recognize you on stage and get scared."

Doga pouts. "I don't want to be in a stupid play!"

"When you dress up as a black cat you'll get to be covered in soot. You'll be really dirty!"

Shaman knew that would get her to do it. She loved the idea of getting dirty.

Doga smiles. Shaman never gets to see her smile much.

As the play finally starts the town people gather. Shaman was super nervous but he knew his lines by heart now. The townspeople put some money in a hat by their feet.

Doga was pouting in his lap as a black cat. He was petting her. Chief came out with the jester, Clown, and went by Shaman's side. Shaman immediately knew something was wrong.

Clown froze. He was supposed to start talking by now. He had stage fright.

As the silence in the air continues the townspeople became bored.

They started booing at them.

"Clown, say something!" Shaman whispers.

Clown then runs off the stage, twitching all the way.

The townspeople left.

"Well, that was a waste of time!" Doga spat and sprang off Shaman instantly.

Shaman's lap was covered in soot from Doga.

_Maybe soot wasn't the best kind of make up… _

"Hey, Clown what happened?"

"I… I don't know… I just froze when I saw all the people."

The next day Clown was in a deep depression. He didn't get out of bed. He just stayed in bed staring at the wall all day.

Doga tried zapping him but even that didn't work.

He wouldn't eat anything Shaman brought to him.

Shaman and the others thought about what they could do for him.

Maybe we could find Clown's real mom. I think it'll help him out, and he'll get out of bed again… He told me where he lived when he was little. He lived at the biggest circus in Sonta Village."

"I'm not going all the way to Sonta village to find his mother. What if she decides not to see him?"

"Please Doga! I need some company."

"Oh, fine! This is going to be a waste of time just like that play."

"Chief you stay here and take care of Clown. Let's go."

"Now!" 

"Yeah, now."

"How are we going to travel? By foot?"

"We'll rent a car and use all the money we got from the play."

Next thing they knew they were driving a car to Sonta village.

Doga looked out of the window bored out of her mind.

"So, how are you going to find his mother? She left the dad. You'll just find the dad there."

"Maybe his mother left some kind of clue behind."

"This is just a guess?"

Shaman nods.

"You can be so stupid sometimes." Doga moans.

"Come on, we have to try. I'll do anything to bring Clown out of depression."

"Whatever… You didn't need to drag me with you."

"You could have decided not to come but you came anyway."

"Well, you were pleading for me to go with you. I guess… I wanted to see what would happen. You know you're a pretty lousy driver."

"I don't have a license"

"What kind of car dealer wouldn't check for a license?"

"It was Santa."

"Oh."

After looking through multiple newspapers, they finally found the circus in Sonta village.

They asked directions and found the ringleader's house.

They came across a big tent with no door, just a big opening.

One clown saw them.

"Are you looking for the ringleader? He's busy, he's not home."

"Do you know where his wife is?"

"His wife? Oh! He did have one a long time ago. She's been gone for years. I don't know where she is, sorry."

The clown walks away then looks over his shoulder. "Try Sophie," he pointed to a house a few tents away.

"Sophie was her best friend. They were inseparable. I'll bet she told Sophie where she's living now."

They went to Sophie's house and rang the doorbell.

They ask Sophie about her best friend.

"I haven't seen Lang in years."

"Do you know where she is? It's really important."

"Yes, she lives in Konpen Village now. She writes letters to me once in a while so we can keep in touch." She took out her old letters.

"This is her address, but first, I want to know why you want to meet her."

Shaman tells her about Clown's depression and his mother.

"Oh that's so sweet what you're doing for him. Here you go."

After a long drive they finally arrive at her door.

"Doga, I'm getting nervous. I don't think I can tell her about Clown."

"I get it. You don't have the balls, so you need someone else's"

"What!" Shaman blushes. "Do you know how creepy I'll sound? We know your son! Come with us and see him!"

"Fine! I'll tell her. I'll word it differently."

A woman opens the door and two little children poke their heads out from behind their mother.

"Are they going to stay for cookies?" The little girl asks.

"Sure."

Shaman didn't think the mother would have invited them for cookies if the little girl hadn't asked.

She didn't want to disappoint them. The children seemed to love company.

When she put cookies in front of them, she asks, "What are you doing here?"

Shaman looked at Doga to speak. She didn't. She stared down absently at her plate of cookies.

"Doga?" Shaman whispers. "Hello? Tell her?"

Doga sat silently. An uncomfortable awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

Doga picked up a cookie and nibbled it.

The youngest girl started wailing. "Momma! He's scary," she pointed at Doga still nibbling on the cookie.

"Sara! Manners! I think he's a she…"

"Momma!" she cried louder.

"Come here, it's okay, don't cry." She cradled her daughter in her arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"Doga say something…" he whispered again.

Shaman had to speak now because Doga wouldn't say a word.

"Listen, could I talk to you alone? It's better if only you hear it."

"Um… Okay, does my husband have to be here?"

"No. What!"

She had remarried leaving her past family behind.

Shaman and Clown's mother went to another room.

"Doga, come on." She sat slumped at the table and wouldn't budge. He tried lifting her out of the chair, but she clutched onto it.

"Doga, what's wrong?"

"I'm going back to the car…"

"Uh, sure, okay"

Shaman went to a separate room and closed the door.

"Listen, I'm best friends with your former son Clo- Binnegure."

The mother gaped. "Binnegure he's …"

"Do you remember what you did? You were so ashamed of him, you ran away like a coward. You left your son making him believe he was unloved. His father blamed him for your leaving."

"I did love him! I just couldn't deal with the criticism."

Shaman's anger rose. "You were so weak that you chose everyone's opinion over your own son? Why did it matter what everyone else said? What matters is that you loved your son. Right now Binnegure is depressed about everything. Nothing is getting him out of depression.

I thought if I came here and told you, you would visit him, and he would learn he was loved by you. Could you please come and tell your son that?"

"He'll hate me for leaving him. He'll think 'why is she telling me now? She could have done it years ago."

"You left your poor husband behind. He missed you so much. You should go back."

"I have a new family, new husband, new children, new atmosphere."

"So you'll leave your old husband behind to suffer including your son?"

"Yes, I did love him. But, my new family comes first."

Shaman felt like punching her.

"Listen, my parents beat me all the time when I was little. I always knew they hated me."

"I'm sorry."

"I know what it feels like to be unloved. I wanted to die. I hated everyone. Do you want your son to feel that way? At least come tell him you love him. You don't have to live with him. Just tell him."

"Okay, you win; I'll go see my son."

"We live in Sooga village in a small shack on the corner of the village. It's easy to find."

She nods and writes it down.

"Binnegure's birthday is next week. It would be really great if you could give him a big surprise on his birthday."

"I will."

"Don't run away again. He's counting on you."

Shaman jumped in the car and let out a big sigh.

He heard quiet sobbing and looked in the passenger seat.

"Doga! What's wrong!"

He never saw her cry before. She was curled up in the seat with her eyes covered by her hands.

"Doga!"

She let out a deep shuttering wail. It tore at Shaman's heart.

"I'm being such a sap." She sniffed, then more tears leaked out.

"What happened?"

"The atmosphere was so… cheerful, when we were having cookies. She loves her kids. Why didn't my mother love me! I would have done anything for a kiss on the forehead. I was just like that little girl; I cried all the time, but my mom was never there to make me stop. Why did she hate me! I loved her… so much."

"It's okay, Doga." He embraced her in a big bear hug.

She cried loudly on his shoulder, and he patted her on the back.

"Doga, don't cry. I'll get you an ice cream at the shop."

"Don't leave!" she wails.

"You'll feel better Doga."

"No!" she clung to him tightly as though he were her life support.

"Okay… I'll stay…"

It was a long drive back home.

Doga fell asleep, her eyes wet from the tears. When she woke up, they were back at their beloved shack.

Doga was back to her regular grumpy self.

He never witnessed so much emotion from her. It moved his heart. He wished she could show it more.

Finally, it was Clown's birthday.

"Clown, we have a huge surprise for you today."

"Oh joy…" he moans sadly.

They waited and waited for his mother to show up. She never showed…

_She ran away again…_


	7. Betrayal

Author notes: After starting back on this story after a year has gone by my views of the characters have changed. My favorite characters are between Doga and Shaman. Tobe comes next. Clown and then Chief.

The next morning Doga got Shaman up at 9:00am.

"What's the commotion?" Shaman asks sleepily.

"You do want to learn magic, right?"

Shaman beamed. "Really, you're going to teach me now?"

"Yes"

Shaman let out a loud "Whoo hoo!" that woke up everyone else.

Doga taught Shaman everything she knew.

Shaman easily mastered the basics.

He did have trouble on the advanced magic.

By the end of the day, Shaman was on the ground exhausted, while Doga stood with her head held high in her tattered trench coat.

"We'll start again tomorrow."

At the end of the week, Shaman was proud to say he was an expert on magic.

That Sunday night, the gang has a party to celebrate Shaman's mastery of magic.

Clown continued to stare at the wall, but at least he had something to eat. The cast on his leg had little drawings all over it. His leg would be healed soon.

As Chief went to sleep that night, she dreamed of the time she met Tobe.

Jing Jing was crying loudly. She lost her mother in the park. Her mother probably was too busy to remember that she came to the park with her daughter. Jing Jing was about six years old at the time.

She saw a young boy walking with his father. The father sat on a bench and watched his son scamper off to the playground. The boy didn't go to the playground. Instead he ran up to the crying girl. "What's wrong?"

Jing Jing looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't find my mommy," she whimpers. The boy picked a daisy and presented it to her. "Please, don't cry. You're too pretty to cry. I'll help you find your momma." Jing Jing immediately forgot her sorrow and blushed.

"What does she look like?" "Just like me, except she has longer hair." "Wait, with my dad, I'll look for her." She went up to the tall man sitting on the bench. "What's your name, little girl?" "Jing Jing," she sniffles. "Are you a friend of my son?" "We just met."

"I overheard that you lost your mother."

"It's okay, that boy is helping me find her."

"Tobe is such a sweet kid."

"Did Tobe come here with his momma too?"

"No… Tobe doesn't have a mother… She died when Tobe was two years old."

"She died? What does that mean?"

"That means… Tobe won't ever see her again…"

"Why! Did Tobe make her angry?"

"Tobe was a sickly boy when he was young. His mother caught his disease… Tobe survived but his mother… didn't."

Jing Jing was glad to have this conversation; it took her mind off of her Mom being lost.

Now all she could think about was a poor motherless Tobe and this foreign word called death… What did it mean?

Finally Tobe came back with her mother.

"Momma!" Jing Jing jotted up and hugged her mother.

"I told you not to wander far…" 

Jing Jing looked at Tobe, hugs him, and they both fell to the ground covered in dirt.

She gave him a small peck on his nose.

Tobe looked surprised and probably was a little afraid of the myth called "cooties."

"Want to be friends?" she asks him.

"Um… okay" Tobe smiles shyly.

Her mother looked at her in dismay. "Jing Jing, just look at your dress... What were you thinking!"

"Sorry."

Tobe and her played and became inseparable. She was so happy to finally find a playmate.

Her parents never had the time to play with her, but Tobe could play with her almost all the time.

Tobe was very close to his father. His dad played airplane with his son and always taught him fighting moves.

Tobe wanted to be a ninja just like his dad, so he trained really hard. Tobe and his dad taught her moves too.

Jing Jing wished that the bond with her father was as strong as the one between Tobe and his father.

"Tobe, do you ever miss your momma?"

"Not much, I don't really remember her well. Sometimes I wish I knew what it's like to have a momma. I remember her warmth and how nice she was… I guess I miss that…

Jing Jing then hugged him again. She was making a big habit of this.

"Stop! You'll give me cooties!"

She giggled loudly. "I wish I had a momma…"

"What? But you already have one."

She's always doing work; she never has time to play with me. She's never there with me… it's like not having one at all."

They had been best friends for a couple months, and Jing Jing still didn't know what happened to Tobe's mother.

"She died; didn't my dad tell you?"

"But what does that mean?"

"I don't know what it means either, but I know it's my fault momma's missing. Daddy's lonely because of me…"

"He doesn't seem lonely."

"I can tell. He cries at night. When he's sitting by himself, he looks so sad! Sometimes he would burst out crying for no reason. He misses momma a lot… I'm proud of my daddy… He came a long way after momma died.

After she died, daddy couldn't sleep or eat. He looked so thin. He couldn't do the simplest of things. He stopped tucking me in at night and reading stories to me. One day he realized how sad I was to see him like that. Then daddy changed.

He started to teach me all the fighting skills he knew because he knew how much I loved ninja. Daddy wanted me to be happy, so he changed for me. Daddy means the world to me."

"I spend so much time at your house, he seems like he's my dad too. I catch myself calling him daddy."

"Don't steal him!"

Jing Jing rolled on the floor laughing. "I'm not."

Jing Jing kept coming to Tobe's every day for months.

She kept wondering more and more about death, because no one would explain it to her.

One day, Jing Jing got a taste of death. It happened to Tobe's dad, right in front of Tobe and her.

She couldn't remember what happened. All she remembered was all the blood. The terror in Tobe's eyes. The tears falling as he clutched at his father's pale corpse. His father never woke up.

After his father's funeral, Tobe locked himself in his house and refused to see anyone.

Jing Jing waited a long time, but the door never opened.

She eventually gave up visiting him. She didn't think he wanted to be friends anymore. She didn't think he wanted to be friends with anyone anymore.

Jing Jing was once again lonely, with no playmate.

During Tobe's absence, she realized how much she loved Tobe. He wouldn't get out of her mind.

She wondered if Tobe would ever come out of his house.

She loved his shyness and sweetness. She realized the Tobe she always loved doesn't exist anymore.

A new, bitter Tobe was created that shuts everybody out, that distrusts everyone in the world.

She'll miss the old Tobe.

She still believed the old Tobe wasn't gone; this bitterness is hiding it.

One day, his door opened and Tobe walked out.

Jing Jing and Shaman saw him again and tried to hug him like she always did.

"Don't ever touch me! Stupid girl!"

"Tobe! Don't you recognize me? It's Jing-"

"Shut up! I have no time for you. I'm busy trying to defeat Garu. His father killed my father so I need to defeat his son to avenge my father." Then he walked away.

Shaman bristled and almost attacked him for yelling at Jing Jing.

Jing Jing put her hand on Shaman's shoulder and shook her head.

"No, Shaman… I love him…"

"You… love…him?" Shaman has a hard time getting out the words. Shaman turned back to see Tobe disappearing around the corner.

Jing Jing would always love Tobe and always will. Even if he has changed.

That was the first time Shaman met Tobe.

The first time Shaman heard the words he wanted so bad for Jing Jing to say to him.

But it was to another person he has never met…

Chief woke up with tears in her eyes. She looked over at her Tobe picture and gave it a kiss.

Doga awoke to find a letter under the door addressed to her.

"It's from Mel!" Doga beamed.

She tore open the letter instantly and read it.

She frowned, crumpled up the paper, and threw it on the ground.

"Something wrong, Doga?"

She sniffed and stared out the window.

"Mel broke up with me…"

"He what! Why!" Shaman blurted out.

"I'm going to take a walk for awhile." She was crestfallen.

When she went out the door Shaman grabbed at the crumpled paper on the floor.

He read it.

Dear Jaguar,

When we were still together,  
I truly loved you,  
but what's happening right now,  
I guess we are through.

It hurts me so much, but I have  
to let you go.  
But before I let you go,

there's one thing I want you to know….

My feisty jaguar has turned into a delicate kitten…

Sincerely, Mel.

Shaman slowly lowered the paper.

Chief looked over his shoulder."

"Why'd he do that?"

"He thinks she became soft. He didn't think she was villain material for him anymore so he broke up with her."

"Poor Doga…"

"Now she has no one else that loves her. No one at all…"

"Shaman you need to talk to her."

Shaman walked slowly to Doga who was sitting on the sidewalk.

"What a shock, huh?" He says to her.

"Go away." She mumbles. "I want to be alone."

He sat next to her and gave her another hug.

She pushes him away. "Go away!"

Shaman then saw a small tear at the corner of her eye.

"You're not alone, Doga. You have us. Especially me. I'm here for you."

Doga rubbed at her eyes.

Shaman put a hand on her shoulder. "You changed for the better, Doga… Mel doesn't know what he's talking about. He's a jerk, don't cry…"

"I'm not crying!" she sniffles. "I can't take this anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"Wherever I go I'm betrayed—hated. Now Mel hates me. I'm so sick of it all."

She put her face in her hands.

"Just go away!"

Shaman gave her some space and left her alone for awhile.

As he walked by the river he scoops out some water. He drinks a little and sighs.

Suddenly he hears a scream coming from the shed. It's Chief's scream.

Shaman bounded over to the shed to find Chief wasn't in there. Instead a shocked Clown stood shivering in his bed. He finally snapped out of his staring at the wall.

Chief has been kidnapped.

As he looks over to the corner, he sees an unconscious Chief in the arms of a shadowy figure.

As the last speckles of the sunset danced on her hair he found he recognized the kidnapper.

It was… Doga…


	8. The promise

Shaman raced after Doga. After he tore around the corner, she was gone along with Chief.

He sadly went back to the shed in defeat. His beloved Chief is gone…

Clown was still in shock when Shaman opened the door to the shed.

"Clown what happened!"

"I don't know. Doga just came in and attacked Chief. She took her somewhere."

We'll look for Chief tomorrow." As hard as they tried, they couldn't get to sleep.

Doga's betrayal still seeped into Shaman's mind.

_How could she? I thought she had changed. What went through her mind? Maybe she hasn't changed at all!_

The next morning Doga had the nerve to show up at their door. She let herself in as though nothing had happened.

Shaman's teeth grind.

He shuffles over to her and attacks. He gives her a punch in the face, then grabs her throat and lifts her off the ground. "Where is chief!"

She struggles in his grasp, tries to bite him, but fails.

Her struggling became sluggish and weaker as her body went into spasms from the lack of air.

Suddenly Shaman heard a snap.

The snap brought Shaman back to reality. He realized what he was doing; trying to kill someone.

Even if he hated her, he was not a killer, or at least, he didn't want to be.

He dropped her abruptly. She lands hard on the ground. Her body was almost flat to the ground again. Her head drifted back and rested in an odd angle. Doga gasped in air and coughed loudly. He was about to kick her.

"Shaman, stop! Don't move her. I think you broke her neck! We should, eh! Get some help!"

"Why should we? It's better we just leave her like this! She deserves to die!"

"What! Shaman you're not acting like yourself! Please, we may never find Chief if Doga dies!"

Shaman calmed down and walked over to Doga.

"Listen, Doga! I'm going to go get Mel! So don't move and don't die! You're lucky I'm not a killer…"

Doga's eyes widened and spoke softly. "Mel? You're getting Mel…? Don't go… just don't bother him. Leave me here."

"Why? So you can die? Too bad; you're going to live, if you like it or not!"

Doga coughed. "Don't go… Please… Don't go…"

She tried to hold his hand, but Shaman pulled away.

"Don't ever touch me again! Your mother had a good reason to hate you! You're a monster, and you'll never change! No wonder Mel broke up with you! Good bye Doga!" he yelled angrily at her and marched out the door.

"Clown, watch her. Make sure she doesn't move!"

"Eh! O-ok-ay."

Shaman climbed Mel's mountain, too angry and determined to be afraid of falling.

As he left the shed, he had the feeling it was the last time he would see Doga.

She looked too weak and looked like she couldn't survive five minutes longer.

_Good riddance. _

He knocked on the side of the entrance, and Mel came out.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Doga needs your help again."

Mel looked suspiciously at Shaman.

"Why did you come here?"

"Um, so you can help her."

"She didn't tell you anything 'inconvenient,' did she?"

"Huh? Um, no. What are you talking about?"

Mel twitched. "Okay, you can wait on my couch. Make yourself at home. I'll be back soon to treat you for dinner. You're always hungry, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Shaman shivers a little and sat on the couch. He wasn't angry at the guy for breaking up with Doga. But still, the guy was acting very weird.

It made him uncomfortable and edgy.

When Mel left, Shaman got up and walked around Mel's lair.

Everything looked evil, which was predictable. He is a bad guy. Something about the place made him nervous, not because the atmosphere was so dark. The cave was big and the silence was unbearably heavy.

He explored the different rooms, his mind blank. He came across a huge metal door with a lock on it.

_What's he hiding? Was Doga working with Mel on the kidnapping? Is Chief behind that door?_

He looked around for a key.

_Please don't tell me Mel has the key._

_I hope Mel is just as stupid as any other villain in Sooga Village._

_I hope Mel left his key behind._

He rummaged through places, and then finally found a silver key under the mat in front of the big door.

Mel was either very stupid or very confident that no one would find whatever he was hiding.

He turned the key in the lock with shaky hands.

Shaman pulled back the huge door and glanced inside.

Nothing… Blackness…

"Chief?"

No answer…

"Chief!"

Heavy silence.

_I came in here for nothing._

He almost closes the door again but he caught sight of a silhouette of a vase.

He lifted the vase to study it. A square outline of a trapdoor appeared under the vase.

The trapdoor led to steps down to another room.

He walked through a huge tunnel for a few minute until he heard muffled sobbing.

"Chief!" Is that you?"

"Sh-shaman! How did you find me!" Chief started crying openly. "I was so scared. I'm so glad you're here! Please get me out!"

Shaman felt so relieved to hear her voice again. Her beautiful voice.

"Where are you, Chief!"

"I'm on the other side of this wall."

He felt the wall and sensed her closer to him.

"Did Doga or Mel hurt you!"

"Doga? No, why would she? We're friends now. Mel just hit me once. I'm so hungry."

"Didn't Doga kidnap you!"

"No. I thought it was Doga at first, but when I got here, Mel had used magic to disguise himself as Doga! Doga was framed!"

_Doga was… framed?_

Immense guilt and dread washed over Shaman like an ocean.

"But, I thought for sure it was Doga. I said such terrible things to her."

His eyes stung with tears and his mouth trembled.

"Shaman what's wrong? What happened to Doga?"

Shaman covered his face with his hands. His voice was cracking as his tears ran into his hands. "I think I killed her!"

Chief started shrieking. "Shaman! Why would you do that! I can't believe… It's just not like you!"

Shaman's voice came out as mumbling gibberish. "I thought Doga kidnapped and killed you. It brought me over the edge because… I can't live without you!"

Silence.

"Oh, Shaman…"

Finally Shaman found a crease in the wall. He pulled the door open. He found Chief tied up and quickly unbound her.

"How did you get here?" A voice yelled.

Shaman jumped and looked behind him at the wall door.

A dark figure stood before him on a black cloud.

Mel? Why did you kidnap Chief?"

The shadow smiled. "Aww, it's too bad you snooped around, now you're going to die."

"Why did you frame Doga? Even if you broke up with her, don't you still care about her?"

Mel cackled loudly. "Why did I do it! Isn't it obvious? I'm a villain. There is no reason to do a bad thing. I just felt like it!"

"But Doga really loved you. You betrayed her, and you got her killed!"

"Wrong, I didn't touch Doga. You did, and you killed her."

"She's really dead?"

Mel nodded. "I thought Jaguar was your friend. I went to help her but she was already dead." Mel weeps into his hands.

"I… but you were the reason!"

"No! You killed her, and you're just denying it. You think you're a good person, but you're a villain just like me. You did bad things before, and now you killed someone! Stop denying your true self and accept what you are. Come to the dark side. We have cookies! Accept yourself as a villain, like I did. I'm not a coward like you!"

"Shut up! I didn't mean to kill her!"

"By the way, Doga knew I kidnapped Chief" Mel smirks.

"She knew! Then why didn't she tell me?"

"I told Doga that, if she told you the truth, I would kill you immediately."

_Doga died to protect me from learning the truth. The truth that would get me killed. And I… treated her so terribly when she was being such a loyal friend. Dammit, Doga! You should have been a bad friend. You should have hated me for beating you up! Why did you have to make me feel like the lowest person on earth? You… were a great friend…_

Shaman sniffed back tears. He pressed his cheek against Chief's shoulder.

"This is so embarrassing! Why do I cry so much! I'm crying in front of a villain and…"

Chief patted his shoulder. "It'll be alright."

"No it won't… poor Doga."

"Aren't you forgetting about me? I'm going to kill you"

Anger rose in Shaman again, and Chief's presence didn't ease it.

"Don't you care at all that Doga died!"

"No, not at all. Why would I? In fact, I'm glad she's dead. She got too soft, so I broke up with her. She got so depressed, she couldn't live happy anymore. She just kept getting more and more pathetic and sappy."

"She got that way because you broke her heart!"

"Villians don't have hearts."

"Don't ever say that!" Shaman ran toward Mel and swiped at empty air as Mel rose higher on his cloud.

Shaman found a rock and chucked it as hard as he could at Mel. The rock made contact making Mel tumble off the cloud. Mel jumped on Shaman and bit his arm.

"Stop! Ow!" He threw Mel off. The two interlock into a jumble of punches and kicks.

Chief stood off to the side, too scared to do anything. "Shaman be careful!"

Mel then remembered that he could fight with his magic. Mel fired a dark purple light at Shaman.

Since he had those beneficial training lessons with Doga, he was able to block it easily. Those lessons seriously paid off.

_Doga are you watching? I hope I'm making my mentor proud. _

Shaman fired a counterattack at Mel's next attack.

The cave lit up with beautiful flashes of multicolored light and filled it with sounds of missiles blowing up.

Shaman's jaw felt out of place. The bite mark on his arm stung. Mel hit a magic enchanted rock at his shoulder. He heard something break but he didn't feel pain at the moment.

Shaman is battered, and he is huffing. He could see that Mel is in the same condition.

They fought for a long ten minutes until both were almost out of power.

Mel summoned a sword made of dark energy and charged toward Shaman.

Shaman braced himself for the attack, knowing there was no way he could avoid the blow.

"No!" Chief jumped toward the battle. She struck Mel and hit him hard on the ear.

Crush.

Mel stopped in his tracks looking dazed.

"Ow! What am I down here for? Why do I hurt all over?"

Shaman looked towards the floor where broken pieces lie.

"What's that?"

Chief reached over and picked up the pieces.

"It looks like… a brainwashing device" Chief answers.

"Why are you two in my cave?" Mel asks.

'You kidnapped Chief."

"I did? What! When did this happen?"

"It wasn't your fault you were being controlled."

"Who did this?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I need to get back to the shed."

Doga! I need to see Doga!

Chief and Shaman hurried to the shack with Mel's help. "Please, Mel. You have to help Doga! She's hurt bad!"

"After using up my magic, I won't be able to use it for two weeks."

"Oh, that's just perfect."

Shaman bolted into the shack. Clown was still curled up in the corner and Doga was gone.

"Clown! Clown! Where's Doga?"

"I-I called an ambulance. I convince them to take her. She's at the hospital. I don't think she'll make it, Shaman. The paramedics said they couldn't feel a pulse."

"What! No! She was framed! She saved my life, Clown. She has to make it. I need to tell her I'm sorry."

Mel immediately flew to the hospital on his cloud and back again. "They're not allowing visitors. Nobody can see her."

"Mel, do you remember how you got that chip in your head?"

"No. I was around Tobe's house and everything went blank."

"Bring us to Tobe!"

They all flew on Mel's cloud to Tobe's house. Shaman forced open the door.

He found a terrified Tobe and pinned him to the ground. "What are you- get off me.," he whined, and began to struggle.

"Shut up! Is this your chip!"

"Yeah."

Shaman slapped Tobe. His rage overpowered him again.

"Ow. That hurt! Ninjas, attack!"

Tobe's henchmen assumed battle formation and charged. Even though Mel and Clown weren't ninjas, they still easily defeated them.

They really were pathetic fighters.

"You've got some explaining to do! Why'd you brainwash Mel!"

"What? I didn't!" he exclaimed fearfully.

"Yes you did!"

"I did? Oh. That chip was meant for Pucca to brainwash her so she could defeat Garu."

Shaman's anger faded.

"The chip was accidentally put on Mel's ear without my knowledge," Tobe explained.

"Wait, so all this was just a misunderstanding?"

"Yeah. Get off me," Tobe whined again.

Shaman stood up.

Chief finally rushed to Tobe. "Tobe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am. I'm sorry that happened to Mel… Who's Mel?"

"Me" Mel says, zooming into the room.

"Hmm. You look familiar. Master Sue?"

"I'm his brother."

"I'm sorry, Tobe, for attacking you. Guys let's go."

Doga miraculously survived, but they were not allowed to visit her until a week later.

Shaman wanted to visit but doubts kept coming into his mind.

_I'm the reason she's in the hospital. She probably doesn't want to see me. She probably hates me now._

Clown, Chief, and Mel visited her, but Shaman stayed in the shack all the time.

_I'll upset her if I go._

Whenever they returned from a visit, Shaman would ask, "How is she, does she look better?"

They would always say, "She's getting better every visit. She still has a brace on. She looks sadder and sadder every visit. Shaman, you should visit her."

Finally, he was tired of their nagging him to visit.

"I'll visit once, but I think she'll hate it."

He picked some roses from a garden to bring a present to Doga.

He thought better of it. Doga doesn't like pretty things.

He went to Doga's house and picked three black, wilted roses from her garden.

Hospitals made him a little nervous with all the sick people everywhere.

He waited in the waiting room rocking impatiently back and forth.

The waiting room was filled with young mothers waiting to hear about their sick children's conditions.

Husbands and wives were waiting to hear about their lover's operation.

Some children impatiently swinging their legs, bored to death with the room's silence.

Eventually, a lady appeared in the doorway. A fake-looking smile was plastered on her face.

"Oh! Are you here to visit your friend?"

She frowned at the wilted flowers in his hand. "It's Doga, right? Come follow me."

Shaman was glad to finally leave the silent room full of people.

She left him in a room full of white –another reason he hated hospitals- too much white.

He felt sick. He was afraid to wake up in a hospital. All the white would make him think he died at first.

Doga was sleeping soundly in a soft bed. She still had a brace on.

Shaman felt so ashamed of himself when he looked at her.

She looked so peaceful as she slept, he didn't want to disturb her.

He gently placed the wilted roses in the vase by her side. He took out the really colorful ones already placed in the vase.

_Who put those there? Doga hates those kind of flowers._

He angrily threw the flowers in the trash. Shaman looked at Doga one last time before he left.

To his surprise, her almond eyes were open, staring at him.

Shaman almost jumped.

Tears were in her eyes.

"Doga. I'm sorry. I found out you were innocent, and you were trying to protect me. I know I shouldn't have come. You probably don't want to see me. I'll leave."

He was about to leave the room.

She tried to grab his hand, but he turned too fast.

"Shaman! Don't leave," she screams.

It scared Shaman, and he almost trips.

"I missed you so much! Why did you come? I thought you hated me. You said so. I thought you didn't care if I died."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her face paint was gone. Her skin looked cleaner.

The hospital must have washed her against her will.

Her spiky ponytail was gone. Her hair spread out in waves on the pillow.

_She really looked like a girl now._

Sometimes Shaman forgot she was a girl.

"Doga! I'm so sorry. I didn't come because I thought you hated me."

Doga let out a small laugh. It grew loud and cheerful. Her tears turned to happy tears.

"I could never hate you, Shaman."

Relief flooded over the both of them.

Shaman was almost crying now. "I missed you. You're such a good friend, Doga. The bestest friend anyone could have."

"I never had friends before. You really want to be my friend!" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Of course, we're friends. We've been friends all along. Friendship isn't spoken through words. Friendship is felt through the memories you spend with people. You thought we weren't friends?"

Doga blinked like the word was foreign to her. She never had a friend in her entire life. She never knew what friendship was like.

"I thought you were hanging around me out of pity."

"That's ridiculous. Doga, you're my friend. I love you. We'll always be friends, I promise."

Her mouth trembled and she sniffed. "I always wanted a friend."

"You don't know how much I wanted to visit you."

"I'm so glad those other flowers are gone. They made me sick. I love the new flowers you brought me. They make me feel more at home. They're from my garden, aren't they?"

"Yeah! One of your plants almost ate me."

They both started laughing.

"Aren't you mad at me, Doga? I'm the reason you're here."

"I knew you didn't know the truth. I think anyone would go crazy about protecting the person they loved. I knew you were trying to find Chief. So I wasn't mad. I felt more sad because I thought you hated me."

"I'm glad I decided to visit you. I'll be back tomorrow."

He came everyday after that. He never wanted her to be lonely with the creepy walls and halls of white.

She was very cheerful when he came.

When he left, she would keep pleading him to stay longer.

Sometimes he would stay overnight.

Finally, she was able to leave the hospital. She still had to wear the brace, but she was glad she could see another color other than white.

Mel came and healed her entirely so she could take off the brace.

As they both went off to sleep that night, the words of their promise still echoed in their ears.

_We'll always be friends_.


	9. Wedding Reception

Tobe had a beautiful dream one night. He was with Jing Jing in a lovely field of flowers.

They pranced and giggled together. They were having a great time.

Suddenly, he heard a voice that sounded like honey to his ears.

"Tobe, I love you. I want to be with you forever."

In the dream Tobe was finally able to defeat Garu.

As a reward, Jing Jing put a necklace of roses on his head. They both happily danced

in the field of flowers for days without getting tired. The dream felt so real to him!

Then he wakes up.

"What was that dream? Who was that beautiful girl? That was… Jing Jing."

He felt for his companion, but it was not by his side.

"Ninjas! Where's my teddy bear?" Tobe whines.

Tobe then noticed Mr. Snuffles dropped on the floor.

He picks it up and cradles it.

He comes to a realization. "I've been so absorbed in revenge, I've forgotten about my destiny. Jing Jing has been my one true love all along."

He sprang out of bed and made his way over to the Vagabond's shed.

He knocks on the door and Shaman answers. "Hello."

"Where is my beloved Jing Jing!" he asks desperately.

"Oh you mean Chief. She's inside with Clown and Doga."

Tobe pushes past Shaman. He simply must get to his angel and make her his forever.

Tobe locates Chief and hurries up to her, his heart swelling with joy.

He takes her hand. "Jing Jing, would you like to take a walk with me?"

Chief nods dumfounded.

They took a walk in the park.

They talked about different things, mostly about the weather.

By the end of their walk, Tobe knelt down and gave her a rose.

"Jing Jing, will you marry me?"

Chief looked like she was about to cry. At last, her love had been returned. She was so happy!

"Oh, Tobe. Of course I'll marry you!"

They both held each other in a tender embrace and shared a passionate kiss.

Shaman saw Chief coming, and he waited for what news she would bring.

It was the kind of news he least expected.

"Shaman! Shaman!" Chief ran inside jumping around him.

"I'm getting married! Tobe's finally going to marry me."

Shaman was frozen in shock. He stood there with his mouth wide open.

"I know! It's amazing right?"

Shaman saw Chief's smile and mechanically mimicked it.

"Oh wow, Chief. I'm so happy for you!" His voice didn't sound right to him. He felt like his heart shattered into pieces, and he became an empty shell.

Doga stood behind Shaman with wide eyes and didn't say anything.

Doga forced a smile too. She knew how much Shaman loved Chief, and knew Shaman was hurting badly. She saw Shaman tense.

Doga hid the rage at Chief building up.

_How can she not see how much Shaman is hurting? Was Shaman's love blind to her?_

Doga clenched her fists and bit her lip before she started zapping Chief.

Shaman tried to feel happy, but all he could feel was anything but happiness.

A whole mix of feelings; envy at Tobe; sadness that Chief loved someone else. Regret that he was such a useless coward. He didn't have the courage to tell Chief the truth.

_It's too late now. What was I thinking? She would never choose someone like me over Tobe. She's way too good for me._

"Our wedding is at the end of the month. Are you coming? I'll invite you all."

"I, oh, you're marrying so quickly!" Shaman cheered with fake composure.

"Yeah! Tobe and I decided we were meant to be!"

"I'm glad your dream came true."

Chief jumped on Shaman and hugged him. "Shaman, are you okay? You seem pale."

"Well, I always look pale. It's because I know Doga is dying for a hug too!"

_What kind of lie was that? Everyone knows Doga hates hugs. Damn! I come up with the stupidest lies sometimes._

Chief advanced toward Doga, and the witch recoiled.

She accepted the hug without a fight, but just this once for Shaman's sake.

Apparently, Chief was too excited to think about the most obvious lie.

Chief scampered off to go back to Tobe.

Doga stepped beside a slumped Shaman. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I can't change anybody's feelings for someone else. It's all over for me."

"Are you going to her wedding?"

"Of course, I am."

Doga jolted up and stared fiercely at him. "Why? You'll be so miserable! Why would you go?"

"She's my friend. I have to support her, but I don't want to go."

"Then don't! I'm not going!"

"Doga, please come to support Chief."

"I don't like her and Tobe together!"

"Please go for me. Remember you owe me."

Doga stared at him hard, then softened her gaze to looking painfully reluctant.

"Fine! I'm just going for your sake. You're a big crybaby! You'll probably look like an idiot, bursting into tears, if no one keeps you company. Don't look like a sap in front of me, okay?"

Shaman smirked for a moment then it disappeared. "Doga, can you do one more thing for me?"

"Oh, what now?"

"Um, could you…could you… How should I put this? You can't just go to the wedding looking as dirty as you do now."

"What was that?"

"I mean. I mean you should get your hair done. Wear a beautiful dress. And get a bath."

Doga cringed. "B-bath. Dr-ress. You're really pushing it now!"

"Please, Doga. I want Chief's wedding to be really special. I want everyone to look nice for her most important day."

"Can't I wear a tuxedo instead? I feel so uncomfortable in a dress."

"No, it has to be a dress. You'll look weird, and everyone will talk about you."

"Like I care! I can pull off looking like a boy if I want to!"

That was true. To be honest, when Shaman saw Doga for the first time, he thought she was definitely a boy.

It wasn't until he saw her walk into the girl's bathroom that he found out her gender. He was shocked. Her unusually masculine voice really threw him off.

"Well, I think mostly everyone knows you're a girl by now. So, please wear a dress."

She frowned and absently shifted her feet. "Okay. But, someone needs to help me with the dress. I have a hard time deciding what's pretty and what's not."

Let's leave Chief out of this. It'll be a great surprise at the wedding."

Ring Ring probably either won't help you, or she'll pick out something terrible for you on purpose. That's leaves Ching."

"Do you think she'll really help me?"

"Ching is really nice. I think she would."

If she's mad about the sock incident, then she won't help me."

"What sock incident? Oh well, I know Ching is very forgiving. Go ask her!"

"Right now? I can't do it now! I have to rehearse what I'm going to say to her."

"I'll go with you."

"Alright, I'll go! Don't you dare come with me." Doga marched off to Ching's house.

Clown still was in shock and stared out the window.

Shaman, left with Clown, crawled into a ball and cried quietly in his hands.

Doga crawls into a bush in Ching's backyard.

Ching was practicing ninja techniques with Abyo. They had a few glasses of lemonade set out.

"That was a good move, Ching! I almost didn't see you coming! Now watch this move. It's way cooler!"

Doga heard a thud.

"Ow! Darn it! I messed up. It was way cool when I did it before!" Doga heard Ching's giggle.

_This is so embarrassing. If I interrupt, will she be mad? _

Doga's suddenly wanted to sprint out of the bushes and talk to Ching. Doga couldn't stand waiting in the bushes any longer! She ran towards a surprised Ching.

Abyo stood with his mouth open. "It's Doga! I'll protect you, Ching!"

Abyo stood in front of Ching in fighting stance.

"Move! Doga pushed Abyo easily aside; he fell on his butt looking very pouty.

"Can I help you?" Ching asks. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Don't listen to her Ching! She's evil. It's a trap!"

Doga pushed Abyo away with her foot. "Hey!"

Ching reached down and held Abyo's shoulder. "I'll be back in a minute."

"No! Don't go!" Abyo unsheathed his sword and swung at Doga.

"Abyo! She hasn't done anything yet!"

"She will!"

Doga blasted the sword out of Abyo's hands.

"No! My sword!" he cries, chasing after his singed training weapon.

Abyo finally left them alone to talk.

Shaman couldn't stop crying in the shed.

What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be happy for her. But I can't. I need to stop crying before Chief comes back.

Clown frowned and patted Shaman's shoulder. "Are you okay, buddy? I know how much you love Chief."

"No! I'm not okay! What am I going to do now? I spent so long chasing after the fantasy of Chief and I together! She never liked me that way. I was way too stupid to think my dream would come true!"

Silence.

Clown spoke up quietly. "What's going to happen after Chief gets married? Are we going to split up? Will we still be a team anymore…?"

Shaman gasped silently. "Chief wouldn't do that. Would she?"

"Tobe wouldn't join us. She would choose a better life over a dirty shed with us. I don't want to split up." Clown sniffled.

"We're going to split up, aren't we?"

"I think so." They both went to sleep that night with an uneasy feeling in the air.

Shaman went to the wedding at the end of the month. The wedding went pretty well for him. Chief looked so happy and so did Tobe.

He cried really hard, but no one noticed it. Lots of people cry at weddings.

His tears weren't tears of joy. He felt so heartbroken that Chief and he will never be a couple.

He arrived at the reception in a white tuxedo. Clown came in a black tuxedo.

Ching came up to Shaman and whispered in his ear. "Doga got her make over. She looks lovely."

"Heh, sorry, I can't picture her 'lovely.' I'm sure you made her as pretty as possible. Thanks so much!"

Ching nods, smiles and walks to Abyo. "Abyo, your hair is all messed up!"

"I like it this way- hey. No! What are you doing! Stop!"

Chief smoothed his hair back to a more acceptable look.

"Why'd you do that?" Abyo whined.

"Now you look cute!"

Abyo turned red. "Um, I'm going to go get some punch." He turned and hurried away.

"Psst!" A woman whispered to Shaman.

She was the most stunning woman he had ever seen! She was even prettier than Chief. Shaman got nervous around pretty girls. His mouth went dry.

"I! Um! Hello!"

"Do I look good?"

People were staring in marvel at the gorgeous unfamiliar woman.

"You look amazing!"

Her face turned sour.

"What's wrong? Did I say something? Um. W hat's your name?"

Her face looked steaming mad. "It's me, Doga, you idiot!"

"Doga!"

"I came to this stupid wedding and wore this ugly dress for you." She turned and ran to the bathroom.

"_But you look so beautiful! I didn't recognize you!" _

Clown walked up to Shaman. "Wow! Was that Doga? She looks so different without all the mud caked on her. The face paint under her eyes is gone too!"

"I think I upset her. I didn't recognize her."

Ching ran into the bathroom. Doga was hiding in one of the stalls.

"Please come out, Doga. You look so great! You shouldn't be hiding your beauty from everyone."

"I'm not beautiful! I rather be my ugly self than this… fake me!"

"Come on, are you going to hide after we worked so hard on your make-up? What's the matter?"

"I didn't want to come to this wedding."

"I think there's a different reason you're upset. I won't say, but I think you know too. Please come out."

Doga's door swung open. "Alright" she breathed. Let's see that fat oaf."

They walked out of the bathroom and next to Shaman.

'Doga, you're back. I'm so sorry! You looked so different. I never thought you could look so beautiful!"

"Don't you dare say that word! I feel so out of place...so uncomfortable!"

"Doga, it's s good kind of 'out of place' Everyone's staring because you look so lovely."

"Then I don't want to look lovely. It's not me!"

"Just stay that way until the reception in over, then you can bury into as much mud as you want."

"Okay, Donut! I don't get why you'd go to the wedding of a girl who broke your heart!" She walked away to get some punch.

"Don't zap anyone, okay?" Shaman turned to Clown to talk to him, but before he could start, he heard a crashing sound coming from the punch table.

Doga was throwing cups of punch in the air and punching the cup into the wall.

Abyo was cheering loudly. "Yeah! Wow! She's not only sexy, she's rowdy too! Just my type!"

Ching, steamed, ran over and also started throwing the punch.

"Wow! Ching! You're both cool; let me try!"

He sent some punch into the wall with his fist.

"Doga!" Shaman whispers, grabbing her hand, and pulling her away from the punch. Doga was being pulled away to stop the other punch throwers from continuing.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"It's called 'punch' isn't it?"

"Don't do that again!"

Doga stopped in place. "Let me get some cake."

"You have to wait until the couple cuts it."

"When is that?"

"Seven hours."

"I want some cake now!" She pushed him off her making Shaman stumble backwards.

"No!"

"I'm just going to taste it!"

"You can't do that!"

She sliced a piece off the cake and ate it. People stared.

"You're determined to ruin this reception aren't you?" 

"Maybe."

After an eventful reception, Shaman went back to the shed and cried the whole night.

Doga came back to the shed with a furry black animal flapping by her side.

"What's that?" he pointed at the flying animal.

"Midnight. It's my pet bat."

"You have a pet? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked. Anyway, I brought Midnight to cheer you up."

To be honest, bats creep Shaman out. "Thanks for the thought."

He went back to thinking about his situation.

_Why won't Chief marry me?_

_We would have been perfect together._

_But Tobe needs Chief to open his heart. I hope Tobe can do the same for her._

At the wedding, for once, Tobe finally looked happy.

Doga sat down miserably next to him, sulking her head off.

"You should have told her how you felt."

"Just leave me alone!"

"I thought you were happy for her."

"I am, but I love her too. She's not going to be with us anymore. Now it's just you, Clown and I. She's going to be off starting her own family. She'll forget all about us."

To his surprise Doga didn't zap him. In fact, Doga hasn't zapped him in a while.

She just silently walked off to the corner with her bat, leaving Shaman alone.

She came back with a teapot and poured out some tea for him.

"Doga, do you drink tea?"

"I prefer coffee, but I know you like tea."

Shaman drank most of it and immediately went into a state of calm.

"Thanks."

Midnight nibbled at Shaman's finger. He pet Midnight's black furry body. Eventually he fell asleep.

Doga spread her blankets over Shaman.


	10. Farewell

The next morning policeman Bruce was at the door. Shaman opened the door and he freaked out.

"Officer! What are you doing here?"

Policeman Bruce then ran up to Doga.

"Doga, you're under arrest for the suspicion of abducting Garu, over." He put handcuffs on her.

Doga went along quietly. Shaman was anything but quiet.

"Wait, what are you… Doga was with me. She didn't do it. Garu was abducted? What makes you think she's a suspect?"

"She's a witch. That's why, over."

"That's not fair! Doga do something!"

Doga just walked out the door silently with her head high.

Shaman grew angry as he watched the whole thing.

_Why? Doga didn't do anything. Is it easier to blame her just because she's a witch? This isn't right._

The next day, Shaman went to visit Doga. When he got to the jailhouse, he asked one of the employees where she was. She took him to Doga's cell.

Shaman noticed the extremely poor conditions of the cell. It was cramped, with only one bed.

Another inmate was taking up the bed which would mean Doga would have to sleep on the floor, the cold, dusty floor.

How could they make Doga live this way? He thought before remembering that she liked poor living conditions.

"Shaman, is that you? What are you doing here, doughnut?"

Shaman cringed. "I came to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm just fine. I like the cell. It's not so bad here."

They talked and talked. As Shaman was walking home, it suddenly dawned on him.

_She couldn't be happy there. She may like the conditions, but I bet she's lonely. Doga was just putting on a brave face for me._

He went by where Doga house used to be. As Doga said, she used her magic to make an illusion so it look as though she still had a house. The tree right next to the illusion house was filled with bats.

_Maybe she had more pets than just Midnight_.

He went behind the illusion barrier and into the ruins that used to be her house. He didn't know why he was searching through her house.

Maybe he could find some tangible evidence that could clear Doga's name.

He comes across broken frames on the ground.

The pictures were cracked but he could make out figures.

There was little Doga and her father. He looked through more pictures. All of them had Doga and her father. There was none of her mother and sister.

He gave up walking back to the shed in defeat.

He took one of the pictures of her dad.

_Doga must want to keep a least one of the pictures of her beloved father._

_I'll bring this to her. She'll be so happy._

He went back to the jail to see Doga. He gave Doga the picture, and she stared at it with wide eyes.

"That's daddy and me!"

"I know. I found in the ruins of your house."

"I thought it got destroyed. Thank you, Shaman. This makes me so happy."

She put her hand on the glass window. Shaman put his hand up to meet hers.

"I miss you, Doga."

"They say I'm going to be let out for something, 'interrogation'."

In a week or so Doga was let out like she said.

Policeman Bruce led her to the heart of Sooga village where a stage was set up. There was a humungous crowd in front of the stage. They eagerly awaited Doga's confession.

Shaman and Clown were standing in the heart of the crowd. Chief stood along with Tobe in the back of the crowd.

The crowd roared and jeered when Doga showed up.

Doga marched to the stage. Shaman wanted to join her but the crowd looked like it would tear Doga apart.

_I wish I could be braver._

The crowd's anger was directly aimed at Doga. People yelled insulting things at her.

Someone threw a closed can at her. The impact echoed in Shaman's ears. He shuddered.

Doga didn't stop her stride. She pretended in didn't happen. Doga walked with her head held high, hands in handcuffs, with Policeman Bruce right behind her.

Shaman never saw Doga hold her temper like this before.

Even Shaman would lose his temper by now and search and destroy whoever threw that can.

Doga ignored all the threatening, angry shouts.

Abyo put his foot out to trip her. When Doga walked up to his foot, she kicked it really hard, making him howl in pain.

"Ow! Why are you going up there for? Don't you know, no one likes you? Maybe the Vagabonds had a hand in kidnapping Garu! Give him back!"

The townspeople heard Abyo's comment and started yelling at Clown and Shaman.

_Now, they think we abducted Garu. We don't even get a fair trial._

People started to throw things at them.

Doga pretended like she didn't hear Abyo's comment.

_Wait a minute, why is she going on stage. What's she going to say? Is she going to plead innocent with everyone? Will they believe her? Probably not._

Doga stepped on stage and instantly more booing erupted from the crowd.

Bruce picked up the microphone. "Settle down! Doga has something to say for herself, over!"

The crowd didn't stop the ruckus. People threw trash on the stage at Bruce and Doga.

Doga snatched the microphone from Bruce.

"Shut up! You worthless maggots!"

The crowd was dead silent. People stopped throwing thrash at the stage and the Vagabonds.

"I was the one who kidnapped Garu. The Vagabonds had nothing to do with it. I and I alone did it."

Shaman stared at her in shock.

_What is she doing? She's taking the blame so Clown and I don't get blamed._

Suddenly Shaman saw smoke over the hill. The crowd saw it too and raced away from the stage to see what was happening.

Doga bit Policeman Bruce, grabbed the key, and ran away from him.

"Come back, over!"

Bruce didn't feel like running after her. It's in the middle of summer, and it was too hot to run. He decided he would catch her later.

Shaman jogged up to the shed with Clown. Their beloved home was on fire.

One of the townspeople must have set it when the blaming started.

The shed was almost completely burned to the ground. Clown felt the tears burning in his eyes.

"Our home, eh."

Shaman shook with rage and looked at the townspeople watching them.

"Who did this?"

"Doga did it!" someone answers.

"She would not do this! You stupid people need to understand, just because she's a witch, doesn't mean she's guilty."

The townspeople slowly started to walk away, leaving them behind.

Clown cried in his hands.

Doga came running up the hill towards them.

"What happened?"

"Someone burned our home down."

"It's all my fault."

"Doga, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't stayed with you all, they wouldn't have thought we teamed up to do crime."

"Nothing's your fault."

"I have to leave."

"What?"

"I should just live somewhere else. I don't belong here."

"You can't, we're a family now. Chief already left our group. You can't leave. Then it'll just be Clown and me."

'I've got to or I'll just be putting you all in danger."

Shaman hugged Doga. "Please Doga, stay with us."

She slowly shoved him off her. "I'm sorry, not this time, Doughnut."

And just like that Doga left Sooga village.


	11. Garu's return

Author notes: I couldn't fit it in, but in this story the reason Garu was always silent is because he took an oath of silence by his father to keep killing Tobe's dad a secret. Pucca took a liking to Garu at first because she thought he would understand her. Because they were both silent. She grew to love him after stalking him for a couple days. I notice Shaman cries too much in this story. XP

Shaman didn't think it would hurt this much when Doga was gone. It certainly didn't help that Chief was gone too.

Shaman was extremely depressed. It has been lonely these days with just him and Clown.

He missed Doga terribly.

He would've been a lot worse off after Chief left if it weren't for her.

Doga filled that empty void within his heart. He missed her fiery temper. He missed her pride. He even missed her calling him "Doughnut."

Doga had replaced Chief in his heart. He always felt happy to be with her. Even though she was foul tempered, she was fun to be with. He especially liked that sweet side of her. Doga was precious to him.

He realized he was only looking for a mother in Chief. Not a lover. His feelings were misguided this whole time.

He felt heartbroken twice now. He had finally realized how much he loved her. He didn't know what he had until it was gone. He would never see his beloved Doga again.

Now she was gone. He was completely miserable.

Clown tried his best to cheer him up. "Hey buddy, let's go get some food."

Shaman didn't feel like eating, which was unusual for him.

To tell the truth, he didn't feel like doing much of anything recently.

But food was the only way Clown knew to cheer Shaman up.

It was a nice gesture from a caring friend.

Shaman would make an effort to enjoy himself for Clown's sake.

When they got to Chang's Noodles, Clown ordered a huge bowl for Shaman.

He couldn't help but notice that Shaman's appetite had decreased dramatically.

It worried him.

"Shaman, eh, are you okay? Eh," he questioned anxiously.

_Oh no. I let him know how depressed I was. _

_And after he went to the trouble of trying to cheer me up._

They spotted Pucca and Dada there.

Dada was waiting on tables as usual, while Pucca was sitting in a far off corner.

She was slumped in her seat and looked like she had been crying.

Poor Pucca. She must miss Garu so much!

Shaman then got an idea.

He would get everyone to help him search for clues to Garu's whereabouts.

It would also prove that Doga was innocent. She might even come back, Shaman thought hopefully.

Shaman and Clown asked both of them to help look for clues.

Pucca agreed eagerly. Of course she would help to find her beloved Garu.

Dada was a little hesitant. "Um, I'd love to help, but what about my job?"

Pucca looked at him with sad puppy eyes. "Oh all right. I'll take some time off."

Pucca smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was time for them to go.

After hours of searching, they had absolutely nothing to show for it. Not a single clue!

They were all very frustrated.

There was still one place they hadn't looked, but it was all the way at the far end of the village.

It was a huge legendary temple but, unfortunately for them, it was also the temporary lair of Muji.

Muji was the second most feared villain in Sooga village other than Doga.

At first, Clown was too scared to go in. The others convinced him that it would be okay.

After all, they were just going in to look for clues.

Once they went in, they were immediately attacked by Muji's zombie bodyguards.

After great difficulty, they finally defeated them.

Next they came to a platform that was supposed to go up into another room, except the platform wasn't moving now. It had moss growing on it, and looked like it hadn't moved in years.

"What do we do now?" Dada asked nervously.

Pucca kicks it and nothing happens.

Shaman tried doing a magic dance to get it moving, but it doesn't move.

"Look at that" Clown shouts pointing at the wall.

On the wall, there's a mixture of hieroglyphics carved in stone.

Shaman couldn't read the writing, but he thought he could make out the pictures.

It had a beautiful girl with her mouth open. There was scribbling that looked like musical notes aimed at the platform. The girl looks just like Pucca.

"The prophecy needs to work to get the floor moving. I think it needs Pucca to talk." Shaman says looking at Pucca.

Pucca looked at them in horror.

Dada spoke up. "But, she can't talk."

"If she doesn't, Garu could possibly die."

Pucca gasped. She opened her mouth, closed it, and shook her head frowning.

"Please, Pucca, try."

Eh! She is trying!"

Then Dada grasped Pucca by the shoulders. "Listen, Pucca, it's not going to be easy, but you need to really try. You want to save Garu, right?"

Pucca nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"You can do it, just try!"

She opened her mouth, but no words sounded. Her sobbing became worse.

Dada cooed, "Pucca, when you were very young your parents were killed in front of your eyes. The shock caused you to lose your voice. Your uncles told me you could speak before they were killed. You can do it."

Pucca's face lit up with horror as the recollection of memories came flooding back.

"Remember the terror you felt on that night. That was the past. Think of now and only now!"

Pucca cried in Dada's arms. Her crying was breaking everyone's hearts.

"Now is what's important. You'll never feel that terror again. You'll never be with your parents again. What matters is the people who love you now.

You must break free of your cage. Forget the past to save the person you love now.

You must speak for the person you love, for your future!"

Dada's heartfelt speech brought tears to everyone's eyes, especially Pucca's.

Pucca wiped her tears away, drew in a breath, and opened her mouth.

"G-Garu…" It was so small at first no one heard it. Then it grew louder and stronger. "Garu. Garu!"

The floor rumbled and slowly moved upward.

"Garu!" Dada squeezed Pucca's hand.

"Pucca, it's okay to stop now." She didn't want to stop. Her face was beaming with joy.

"I said his name. I can finally talk now! Thank you, Dada! You set my voice free!"

She gave Dada a peck on the cheek causing Dada to turn red.

Her voice sounded like a newly sung melody overpowered with joy and spirit, a soothing sweet sound.

"I can't wait until I really talk to Garu. He can finally hear my voice. I can tell him how much I love him."

"I think he already knows how much you love him." The mechanism slowed and the floor reached the top.

They stepped off and the platform receded into the darkness.

"How are we going to get down?"

"Come on, we'll worry about that later."

After staring in awe at the platform as it went back down. They walked into the next room.

The room was wide and very creepy. They looked around fearfully. There was a loud booming voice coming from the ceiling.

"Who dares disturb the great Muji and his fabulous mustache?"

"We've come just to look around. We're looking for Garu."

"Oh! Garu? I kidnapped him."

Shaman almost laughed. _The villains in Sooga village are pretty stupid. They were lucky Muji was one of them. He just admitted he kidnapped Garu._

"Minions! Attack!" Muji shouts.

His zombie minions sprang onto the floor with them.

Shaman tried to wrestle one to the ground, but it bit him anyway.

All of a sudden the zombie was pulled off him. Pucca raised the zombie in the air and threw it at Muji.

Muji tumbled to the ground. Now that their master was on the ground, the zombies stop attacking .

"Give me back my Garu, Muji!" Her face turned red.

"Or what?"

She sprang up the platform where Muji was and tore his mustache off.

"My beautiful mustache!"

"Tell me where Garu is or I'll shave the rest of your hair off."

"In that room over there." He screams, literally crying.

Pucca smiles, "Thank you very much!"

Pucca hurries to a closet-like room. She opens the door to find her beloved Garu tied up.

"Garu, I'm here to save you!"

"Hmm?" he mutters at the sound of her voice. His eyes were wide in shock at Pucca.

Pucca unties him and, after she gave him a load of kisses, Garu and Pucca walk out together;.

Dada, Shaman and Clown follow Pucca and Garu, leaving behind a crying Muji.

The town had a night time celebration for the return of Garu.

There were balloons everywhere! Music and singing echoed around the village.

Chief and Tobe were there, dancing in the spotlight of the street lamp.

Muji was arrested, crying all the way to jail.

Pucca swung Garu over her head, and they swooped in a beautiful dance.

Tobe looks over at Pucca and Garu.

"I know! I'll finally beat Garu in dance."

He swung Chief around. She got dizzy and told Tobe to dance by himself.

"Okay! Ninjas! Let's dance!"

Clown was doing stand up jokes. This time he knew his skits and performed them perfectly. The crowd laughed and cheered for him. It was a wonderful feeling for him.

He finally overcame his stage fright. From all the hardships, he learned to accept his laugh and focus on the jokes.

Shaman drank some punch and chatted with Chief.

"So! How's your marriage?"

"It's amazing, Tobe and I were meant to be."

Shaman thought to himself. _Will I ever be that happy? Will I ever get married? I haven't actually thought about it, but I'd like to. Who would I marry?_

The only person who kept forming in his mind was… Doga.

_Now that we proved Doga innocent, will she come back to Sooga village? Will I ever see her again?_

Shaman's heart longed for her.

_The party was missing something… Doga._

Clown noticed Shaman wasn't enjoying the party as much as he should.

Clown foraged in his pocket and brought out a letter and gave it to Shaman.

"This is from Doga. I got it a couple days ago. I wanted to give it to you at the right time."

Shaman eagerly took the letter from Clown.

Shaman went to the edge of his favorite spot on top of a cliff to look at the scenery. The landscape fanned out before him. Out in the distance he could see little speckles of lights flashing everywhere.

He could hear the distant sound of the festival music playing.

A firefly landed on his hand as he read the letter.

_Dear Shaman,_

_I'm sorry I took the blame,_

_I just didn't want you to get into trouble._

_During the time we've spent together_

_I really grew to like you._

_You make me melt into a puddle  
Of complete helplessness  
You have become my every waking thought  
And my every dream at night. _

_What I'm trying to say is…_

_The jaguar has fallen in love with the jelly doughnut._

_I have never wanted anything in my life  
As much as I want you._

_You stole my heart unexpectedly,_

_Yet you held it oh, so dear._

_You showed me how to love again,_

_as you chased away my fear._

_How have I been so lucky_

_to have met someone like you?_

_I may never know the answer,_

_But I thank God... _

_Because you're a dream come true._

_Love, Doga_

Shaman's tear fell on the letter.

"Oh, Doga…"

He sobbed deeply into his hands.

_We both fell in love with each other. We both realized each other's feelings, but it's too late. _

Shaman cried in his hands quietly.

"Hey, Doughnut, why are you crying like a sap?"

Shaman jolted up. 

"Doga!"

He raced to her and gave her a hug. She accepted the hug without a fight. In fact, she hugged him back.

"I missed you so much, Doga"

She spoke softly to him. "Shaman, I'm back, and I'll be staying for good."

They both looked at the beautiful full moon.

"It's so luminous, like your eyes, Doga"

"It's so round like you, Shaman"

They both laugh.

A slow song was playing in the distance.

Shaman grabs Doga's hand and swept her off her feet.

The fireflies dance around them on this gorgeous night.

The stars were bright. Shaman pulled Doga into him and placed a wet, passionate kiss on her lips.

Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

They danced for what seemed like an eternity.


	12. Aftermath

Author notes: In the last lines he's talking about Doga (not Chief)

Seven years later…

_Dear diary,_

_Shaman here!_

_I have come to say that over the years I've had an eventful life._

_Clown's doing fine; in fact, he has got his own show now._

_His father happened to see him on TV and came right to where clown lived._

_He even begged Clown for forgiveness._

_They had a heartfelt talk and of course, Clown forgave him._

_They have their own show and make jokes together now._

_He is very proud of Clown, and it really shows on TV._

_His mother called him and later she saw him in person. _

_They hugged each other tightly._

_No one makes fun of his laugh anymore._

_Clown uses it as a trademark for his show._

_Chief, well, Tobe has been a good husband to her._

_She lives in a big house with Tobe and her two kids._

_Tobe learned to fully let go of his competitiveness with Garu._

_Pucca is Garu's fiancée. He finally confessed his love to her last Spring!_

_Dada, owns his own popular soap business._

_As for me, I'm learning from experience everyday._

_Living with my wife, Doga, sure makes it interesting!_

_She always keeps me on my toes._

_We have a son too._

_His name is Wang._

_He's performs magic too._

_Together, we're a family of magic users._

_As for us Vagabonds, we broke up. We're not a team anymore._

_All three of us met in the sunset one day and decided we were much happier with our current lives._

_We hugged each other one last time and sang a farewell song, but it's not our farewell. _

_Our lives are just beginning into a better future._

_It's not our farewell because we'll meet again one day. I know it!_

_I'll always remember that day and time. The day when the birds sang._

_The day when her eyes sparkled. I'll always remember the day I first met you._


End file.
